Dove
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Dove was an outcast, a freak of nature. All she has is God and Transformers. After leaving home, she finds that TFs are truly real! Now stuck in a war between good and evil, she must carry out her destiny and save the Universe before Dcons end everything
1. Prolouge

_DOVE_

All through her life, Lillian Williams had been known as a weirdo. She was different. Even her parents didn't care about her. She felt as if she had nobody in the world. Not a single friend. Nobody to love her. Nobody to hold her hand or nestle next to her when she cried. She was lone wolf weirdo. She always had been and always would.

Lillian hated her name. So, due to the way she looked, she called herself Dove.

Dove was a beautiful young girl. She was just too weird for everybody.

She had pale white skin and small pale-ish pink lips.

She was tall for her age, as well as very skinny. Some of her peers thought she was anorexic.

The most puzzling thing about Dove though, was her hair and eyes. Her hair was a solid white. It wasn't dyed at all, but most say she dyed her hair. Dove's eyes were peculiar. They were a misty gray with a touch of gold. It always looked as if a wave of hazy fog was settling over her eyes.

What made most people laugh at her though, was what she loved most. Transformers. She had the merchandise, the DVDs, the toys, shirts…everything. People made fun of her because she was in seventh grade. She should have outgrown something such as a silly cartoon like Transformers. Dove didn't listen. She didn't care.

Dove felt that all she had was Transformers and God.

People even made fun of her allergies and asthma. It made her want to rip them apart. Unfortunately for her, that was illegal.

They laughed at her grades too. She always made straight A's. The principal said she was the smartest child on campus. So, everyone thought she was a cheater. Dove just knew there were stupid and envious to compliment her. Poor idiots.

So, she spent her days doing schoolwork, praying, watching, reading, or playing with Transformers. Or crying.

Sometimes, Dove wished she could slit her wrists. She hated to be suicidal, and felt afraid to die, but she just wanted to escape from her nightmare of a life. She could never bring herself to end her life, though. She always brought the knife to her wrist, shaking and sweating with fear…only to drop the knife.

So, basically, Dove's life sucked. She hated it. She felt she had two options: kill herself or run away. She made that choice very quickly.

**I'm sorry that the prolouge was so short. It was just telling you who Dove is. I'm working on the real chapter now! Bet you can't wait! :)**


	2. Weirdo

_DOVE_

_Weirdo_

Dove sighed, her hand gripping the car door.

"Get your lazy butt out, bot girl!" Dove's father growled.

"Love you too, Dad."

"Pick you up at four o' clock sharp, you brat!"

Dove cursed under her breath as her father drove away in the family truck.

Dove hated that truck. It was always filled with trash and the black paint was coming off in strips, falling away as they drove. Dove wondered what a transforming car would do if it was filled with garbage. She just shook her head and sighed. If only Transformers were real.

Dove walked into the school, ignoring various snickers.

"Hey emo brat!" Dove shuddered at the cold voice. She turned to see the most popular, preppiest girl in the school. Dove thought she was slutty too.

"Natalie Emmets… I'm not emo."

"Lillian Williams. Yes you are."

"I'm Dove."

"That's just a retarded nickname, BOT GIRL."

Dove just stared down at her open toed jean flip-flops. "Shut up."

Natalie smirked and laughed. "That's the best you can come up with?"

All of the kids in her possy chuckled.

"You're a freaking smart a** geek that is way too old for crud like Transformers, but you still like it. You dye your hair white and wear contact lenses. Plus, you're an anorexic freak."

Tears sprung up behind Dove's eyes. "I can't help I like Transformers. I don't dye my hair and I don't wear contact lenses. And I'm not anorexic. YOU'RE JUST… A JEALOUS WHORE!"

Natalie's hands clenched into fists. A blazing gleam of fury shone in her eyes.

"You're going to get it now, weirdo!"

Dove just hissed through her gritted teeth and ran. Not because she was afraid. Because she was ticked off.

She ran straight into the girl's restroom and sat down on the seat of a smelly toilet.

Why did her life suck?

She stared down at her clothing as tears dripped upon it.

A black shirt with the Autobot symbol on it, ripped jeans, and tacky jean flip flops.

She grabbed her necklace. It was a shiny crystal she had found at the park. It reminded her of an Allspark fragment like the ones froom Transformers Animated. So, she swore to protect it at all costs.

Just looking at herself, Dove knew she was an outcast. She wished somebody loved her. Anybody, even a rabid raccoon.

She walked out of the restroom and towards her first period, math. Her least favorite subject.

As she wiped at her tearstained face, Dove felt as if someone was watching her. She turned and almost fainted.

Josh. Josh Jacobson. Would he laugh at her? There was no way he would talk to a weirdo like her…

"You okay, Dove?"

Dove almost fainted.

"Y…yeah, uh, um, Josh. You?"

He smiled and held Dove's hand. "It was Natalie, right?"

Dove looked at him hesitantly and replied, "Yeah, it was your **girlfriend**."

Josh blushed. "I can't help she's a bit**. I just got a thing for sexy gals. Maybe when we break up you and I can go see a movie?"

Dove tried to look solemn.

"Yeah, maybe." She twiddled her thumbs anxiously._ 'Hurry up and break up with her!'_ Dove thought.

"Well, see you later, Dove!" Josh waved the loner girl away.

Dove slumped against a locker, a smile creeping across her face and a dreamy look filling her eyes.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!**

The tardy bell rung.

"CRAP, I'M LATE!!!!" Dove cried, running towards her math class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are late, Miss Williams." Ms. Reynolds, Dove's math teacher greeted her least favorite student, the hate just dripping from her voice.

"Sorry, Ms. Reynolds."

"Just sit down and complete your warm up exercise."

She pointed to the last desk…next to Natalie Emmets.

"I'm going to mess you up." Natalie whispered, sliding a finger across her throat.

"Bring it on."

"Yeah, that's what an idiot would say."

Dove just rolled her eyes and began to work on her math assignment.

Dove had to wait fifteen minutes before everybody else was finished with the three algebra problems. Everyone was so…slow.

"Okay, who wants to do problem number three?"

Dove waved her hand in the air.

"Hmm… Natalie, get on up here!"

Natalie got up from her desk, doing a small courtesy. What a poser.

Natalie quickly wrote out her problem on the dry erase board.

Dove stared at it and wiggled her hand in the air. "Uh, Ms. Reynolds? That's wrong."

"How could Natalie get a problem wrong?"

"I'll show you." Dove got up and explained her theory.

"…and that is how N=119+36."

"Very good, Miss Williams."

Dove nodded happily at the praise.

"Did you use a calculator?"

Dove looked stunned.

"No! I used my smarts."

"Yeah, whatever…cheater."

Dove shuddered at her teachers cold words.

"Ugly bit**." She mumbled under her breath.

So Dove continued throughout her whole day, ignoring sniggers, demented comments, and glares from everyone around her. She especially hated to eat lunch, always having to eat the nasty cafeteria food alone. Always having to watch the others eat with friends. It always wrenched her heart in pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove happily left school as she dragged her feet to get into her father's truck.

"Hurry, up Brat! I ain't got all day!"

Dove sadly got into her father's truck. To her dismay, something very horrible happened when he pulled the truck into a dark ally.

"I got a call from your math teacher today. Seems you cheated on an assignment."

"No, she thinks I did. I can't help I'm so smart. She's just dumb to notice."

Her father slapped her across the face.

**"DON'T EVER DISRESPECT YOUR ELDERS! I'D BELIEVE HER OVER SOME WEIRDO BRAT!"**

He slapped her multiple times across her face and chest.

**"IF YOU DARE SCREAM, SO HELP ME GOD!"**

Dove struggled not to cry or scream as she held her hands over her bruised skin.

"I freaking hate you…" She mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove had an equally pleasant experience when she got home.

Dad and Mom just nagged and yelled at her.

She had tons of homework.

Plus, her brat of a big sister did not help.

She even got the smallest hamburger patty at supper.

Dove made a very important decision that night. She was tired of being treated worse than dog poo. She was running away.

Dove only let happy thoughts enter her mind as she stared at her packed backpack and set her alarm clock for 2:00 AM.

She had a long day ahead of her.

**AWWWW... poor Dove. Don't worry, things will get better for her! **

**Please review and go vote on my poll!**

** Oh, and if you have any good ideas on how Dove meets Bumblebee (no Sam or Mikaela... SORRY) please private message me. I have a good idea, but it needs a bit of work. THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!**


	3. Run Away

_DOVE_

_Run Away_

Dove looked through her backpack one last time before deciding to leave.

"All my Stan Bush, Linkin Park, and Nickleback CD's, portable DVD player, Transformers book, two other outfits, Transformers G1 and Animated boxed sets, CD player, some womanly needs, a bar of soap, cell phone, passport, and Bible. Looks like I have everything."

She then snuck into her mother's room and grabbed her purse. "I shouldn't…" Then she thought of the way she was treated.

Dove took out $759.00, all of her mother's money. Then, she traveled down to the kitchen. She quickly wrote a note she left for South Carolina. Dove smiled as she printed it. She was going to Nevada.

Dove grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich she made the night before. As she hungrily chewed her breakfast, she walked out the door. She was leaving. Dove stared down at her watch. 4:00 AM. She had to catch the next bus.

Dove leaned up against the bus stop pole lazily until the bus came.

"Where to?"

"The airport."

"On your own?"

"No…" Dove responded sarcastically.

The driver gave her a glare as she sat down.

Dove leaned her head up against the window and drifted off into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET OUT!" The driver awoke poor Dove.

"Sorry, Miss…" Dove apologized for going to sleep, dropping some money into the lady's open palm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One ticket to Tranquility, Nevada."

"That's $279.00. Let me see your passport too."

As the woman stamped Dove's passport she said, "Aren't you a bit young to be traveling to Nevada all the way from Montana by yourself?"

"Aren't you a bit old to be wearing braces?"

The lady frowned angrily and closed her mouth.

"At least I don't look like a total weirdo. Here's your passport. Your flight is in thirty minutes."

Dove just let a low growl escape from her lips and walked away.

She extended her middle finger towards the lady as she helped the next person in line. Everyone has a little Decepticon in them!

**" Flight 362 to Tranquility, Nevada preparing for departure."**

The intercom boomed its message as Dove boarded the plane.

As she entered the giant aircraft, a tear rolled down her cheek.

She was leaving home. Where she grew up. She was leaving it all behind. Everything.

She realized that the shed tear wasn't one of sadness, but one of joy.

Dove held onto the side of her seat as the plane's engines roared. She tried not to hurl as the plane sped up and lifted into the air. This was her first plane ride.

_It Must Have Been Love_

_Lay a whisper on my pillow,_

_leave the winter on the ground._

_I wake up lonely,_

_there's air of silence in the bedroom_

_and all around_

_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_It must have been good but I lost it somehow._

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out._

_Make-believing we're together that I'm sheltered by your __heart._

_But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your __palm._

_And it's a hard winters day, I dream away._

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_It's all that I wanted, now I'm living without._

_It must have been love but it's over now,_

_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows._

The song played over the plane's speakers. "Wish I knew what love is…" Dove whispered.

She reached into her backpack and pulled her CD player out. She picked a Nickleback CD and put it into the CD player.

Dove turned the machine on and shoved the headphones into her ears.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

Dove stared out of her window. She was leaving Montana. Thank the Lord…

She stared down at the ground, a feeling of uncertainty washing over her. She just shook the dreadful feeling away.

Dove twirled a lock of her white hair around her finger and sighed. The sun was rising over the horizon.

It's golden light washed over her pale skin and made her gray eyes glow. It was beautiful.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when…_

Dove let a tear slide out of her eye, the cleansing sunlight making it look like liquid gold.

She was leaving. She was alone, but at least she had escaped. Dove knew she would never come back. It was the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

"It's a new dawn…" Dove whispered quietly as she stared at the sunrise.

"It's a new dawn of hope…"

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs. The first song is It Must Have Been Love and the second song is Someday by Nickleback**

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter is going to be really good. Please enjoy the story. PLEASE REVIEW! (Nice reviews please! XD)**


	4. On the Streets

_DOVE_

_On the Streets_

The plane rolled across the runway, its brakes screeching as it slid across the pavement. Dove gripped the edges of the arm rests on the seat, feeling sick to her stomach.

Dove walked out from the plane and walked into the airport. She looked around.

"Nevada…"

She was about to go out on the streets of downtown Nevada when she let out a big yawn.

She was way too sleepy to go out now. There was only one choice. Dove headed for the lady's room.

Dove hurried into the bathroom of the airport. She gazed at her reflection and grimaced.

She was more pale than usual, tears stained her cheeks, and large, black bags lay under her eyes.

Dove was a mess.

The misfit girl urgently ran to a stall and plopped her butt on a toilet. At least it didn't smell. Dove put her backpack by her feet and leaned up against the wall.

Her eyes clamped shut and she drifted off into sleep. Loud snores almost shook the stall's walls.

**"HEY, OPEN UP!"**

Somebody screamed, awaking Dove.

**"GET OUT NOW!"**

Dove had a feeling she was in big trouble.

She slowly opened the stall door. There stood a red faced, angry looking airport manager.

"Why were you asleep? Where are your parents?!" The manager demanded.

Dove gulped, a huge lump forming in her throat. Her hands clenched into fists and beads of sweat began to wet her forehead.

'I can't be caught now!' Dove panicked in her mind.

The manager tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, uh, m-my p-parents are o-outside. And I came to , uh, potty, and I…was so sleepy I…"

The manager smiled.

"It's alright kiddo. Just go back to your parents. Kay?"

Dove nodded. "Thank you…I'm sorry ma'am…"

The woman nodded. "Go on now."

Dove ran out of the airport, humiliated beyond belief. How could she fall asleep in a public restroom. She felt better though!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove walked down the street, when she realized she was hungry.

All she saw down the road was a Pizza Hut. She didn't feel like pizza. Dove remembered something and reached into her right pants pocket. She pulled out a small bag of roasted and salted airline peanuts. It would have to do for now.

Dove continued walking down the street, munching the peanuts slowly.

"Hey, miss?" Dove ignored a small voice.

"Hey, you are pretty!" That caught Dove's attention.

Dove turned around. "Y-you think I'm pretty?"

The girl squealed. "You is pretty! You look like a fairy princess!"

Dove smiled and blushed.

"Y-you think I'm pretty… Thank you…"

"Patricia! Patricia Helmin!"

"Thank you, Patricia."

Suddenly, a woman ran up and grasped Patricia's hand. "Patty! I was wondering where you went!" She turned to Dove. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, it's fine. The kid is…delightful." Dove smiled as the mother and daughter walked away. She felt a bit of confidence grow within her soul. It felt…good. Real good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove noticed the sky was beginning to darken. She glanced at her watch. Almost 9:00 PM. Dove had to find a motel. She stared around for some place to stay in. All she saw was a Days Inn. It would have to do. Perhaps they would have a pool.

Dove walked to the inn, dragging her feet in doing so. In a way, she was happy. But she felt as if she needed to go home. Well, she never would return to that hell-hole. Ever.

Dove stood in front of the Days Inn main office. She reluctantly walked inside. The man at the desk was very muscular with long, black hair and a white cowboy hat to math his suit.

"What can I do for you, little lady? Your ma and pa need somethin'?"

Dove shook her head, but couldn't help smiling at his southern hospitality.

"No sir, I need to stay one night in your cheapest room."

"Just you?"

"Yes sir."

The man grimaced. "Well, alright. It's $150.55. Can you afford it?"

Dove grabbed the money from her pocket and laid it on the counter. "Yep."

The man rubbed the back of his head warily. "Alright. Your room number is 365, on the far right side of the building. The pool is near it." Dove cheered in her mind.

"At 8:00 AM sharp, we have a great breakfast. Don't miss it!"

Dove smiled broadly. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't speak to me so formally, miss. I'm Reese. Yours?"

"Dove. Why are you called Reese?"

"Cuz I like Reese's Pieces." Reese laughed. "What your last name? And I need your real name, not no nickname." Dove realized he was signing her in.

The girl thought for a moment. "Dove."

Reese just stared. "Uh, don't you have a family…or a real name?"

Dove let a cold, solemn expression spread across her face.

"I used to have a family." Visions of her family and classmates popped into her head.

"And a name. But not anymore. Dove is all that's left."

Reese gave her a strange look. "Okay. Well, here's your key Dove."

The man handed her the key-card. Dove quickly ran out of the main office. She continued on the way, to her room, longingly gazing at the pool. It was already closed. Maybe she would go in the morning.

DING! The door made a small ringing sound as Dove opened it. She peeked inside. It was a little small…and cheap.

It had a small bed with a little drawer next to it. Atop the drawer was a glass and porcelain lamp and a red and black Holy Bible. There was also a small TV with cable on top of a desk in front of the bed.

A small bathroom was in there too. It had a shower, sink, and a mirror with a medicine cabinet next to it. Dove decided she would take a shower and be off to bed.

The warm water ran down Dove's back, making her skin tingle with pleasure. It had been a long day. She scrubbed her body with the bar of Irish Spring soap she had brought. It felt so good to wash the dirt away. If only she could wash away her past and worries away as well.

"OW!" Dove squealed as she brushed her we and knotted hair. She tried to smoothly comb the brush from her white locks of hair, but always failed.

Dove sighed contently when she finally finished. Before she snuggled under the covers, she had to do something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dove stood in front of the small bathroom mirror that was encrusted with rust and stared at herself.

"Y-you are pretty, Dove. She whispered. Dove stared at her reflection.

"You're not weird. You're unique. You're different. You're something special." Dove said, gazing at her beautiful smoky gray eyes and her wet white hair that was draped around her shoulders.

"And who cares if you still like Transformers? It makes you…you. If you love them, it's okay. Keep on loving them."

Tears began to enlarge behind Dove's eyes.

"And if people make fun of you because you're smart…keep on making A's. And if they laugh because you have asthma and throw up or pass out when you try to run a mile…ignore them. And when they call you Rashy 'cause you break out when you eat cinnamon…walk away."

Tears sprung out and ran down Dove's cheeks.

"And when nobody loves you or doesn't give a crap about you… FIND SOMEONE WHO DOES!"

Dove pounded her fist on the counter top, extremely frustrated.

"There is no Lillian Williams here…only Dove…"

With that, Dove lipped off the light switch and went straight to bed.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!**

The alarm clock told Dove it was time for breakfast.

Dove fell off the side of the bed with a small yelp. She angrily arose and slammed the button on top of the clock with her hand.

After putting her clothes from yesterday back on and slipping the room key into her pocket, Dove went to breakfast.

Dove almost started to drool when she went into the lounge room. It was a buffet.

Reese was already at a table, munching on a wheat muffin and drinking coffee.

The girl ran to the counter and grabbed a plate. She quickly began to stack her plate with food. She dropped her plate off at a nearby table and got a cup of light coffee.

Dove sat down and dug in. She ate an apple, a muffin, two pancakes, scrambled eggs, and gritz. When she was done, Dove patted her stomach and sipped the coffee.

"Wow, you sure are hungry, girl!" Reese joked.

"All I had yesterday was a bag of airline peanuts!" Dove laughed, filling her cup with some tea.

Reese got up and patted her head. "You sure are a pretty, unique little thing."

Dove smiled up at him, wishing her dad was like Reese.

"Well, gotta go. See you later, kid!" With that, Reese departed, leaving Dove all alone.

Dove stared around and ran back up to the counter. She stuffed two plastic cartons of cereal in her pockets, a few small muffins, and some tea bags and instant coffee. Then, she got a few plastic cups and filled them with packs of sugar and creamer.

Dove left the lounge, a guilty grin plastered on her face. Nevada was awesome.

With her pajamas from the night before on and a towel under her arm, Dove set out for the pool. She didn't believe that thing where you had to wait thirty minutes after swimming. And she didn't care if her jammies got chlorine on them.

**SPLASH!!!**

Dove dived into the deep end of the giant pool, flinging her towel to the side.

She blew a couple of bubbles under the water before she burst from the water's surface.

"MOM, LOOK IT'S THE FAIRY PRINCESS!!! SHE STAYS AT HOTELS!" An excited voice cried.

Dove spun around and smiled. "Patricia?"

"Yay, the fairy remembered my name!" Patricia's mother smiled down at her child. "Oh, Patty…"

"What's your name fairy?" Dove couldn't help but smile. "Dove."

"Can I play with you, Dove?"

"Yeah of course, kid."

Dove couldn't resist the thought of having a friend.

Dove breast stroked all the way over to the little girl. Then, the fun began.

Patty and Dove played in the pool for almost an hour and a half. They played Marco Polo, water tag, raced, and what Patty called SHARKS! Dove had so much fun. More fun than she ever had.

"Patty, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Awwww…. BYE DOVE!" Patty pouted and waved as Dove got out from the pool and wrapped her towel around her body. The mother waved and called, "Goodbye, Dove. Thank you so much for playing with Patty!"

"Don't mention it!" Dove smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove smiled as she went to retrieve her clothes from the Days Inn washroom.

She had taken a bath after dropping off her swim/pajama clothes to be washed.

She felt so refreshed. Dove now wore her white hair in a beautiful ponytail. She wore a red tee with the Autobot symbol on it and some jean shorts. She also wore a pair of red flip-flops.

Dove stuffed her now more lightly colored clothes into her backpack and went to the front office to return the room key. She was happy to see Reese reading a magazine at the front desk.

"Bye, Dove. You enjoy your stay?"

Dove smiled. "Yeah Reese, I sure did. I wish my dad was like you."

Reese blushed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out about three lemon head candies.

"Take these for the road. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Reese! Bye!" Dove replied thankfully.

"Bye, Dove. Have a nice trip…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove started to walk down the street once more. She searched for something to do. It was only 4:00 PM

Dove wondered what her parents were doing. Probably getting drunk. The kids and teachers at school were probably throwing a party too…

Dove began to round a corner, passing by an ally.

"WHAT TH-?!"

Dove was pulled into the darkness.

"Give us yo money." A deep voice said.

Dove tried to wiggle out from her captor's grip.

"I don't have any money! Let me go!"

"Bi***, we saw you walk outta dat hotel. Now give us yo money!" A knife was pressed against Dove's throat.

"Hell no! LET ME GO!" Dove shrieked.

"Hit 'er!"

**BAM!!!**

Dove was knocked unconscious. Just her luck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhh…" Dove moaned. She tried to stretch, but found her arms tied around something.

She licked her dry lips and tasted blood. Man, she hurt like hell.

"Oh, so the white kid finally up." Dove heard a voice. It ticked her off to hear somebody say something so racist.

Dove felt her heart beat faster, her head beginning to ache and the veins within it pulsing violently.

Five giant, muscular black men donning colors of green and white stood in front of her. A gang.

"Now, we are the Grover Street Gang. And we need some money. And you gonna give it to us, or I shoot." The leader growled, fingering a pistol.

"Please just let me go!" Dove pleaded. Nevada now sucked.

The man stepped up and slapped her. "BIT**! GIVE ME MY MONEY!!!!"

Dove craned her neck to look around. She was in… the streets? Strapped to a pole?

"Fu** you." Dove spat. The man slapped her.

"One last time!" The man pressed the pistol up against her head. "Know why we picked you? Because you look like a total freak!"

Dove hung her head for a moment. Then, she stared at the man.

"Let God save your souls." She gave him the coldest stare she could muster and hissed.

**"I. SAID. FU**. YOU."**

"That's it." Dove grimaced at those words. She stared down at the pavement. In a moment, her blood would be staining it.

Dove heard the pistol being cocked. It was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! UNHAND THAT GIRL!" A strange new voice called.

Dove looked up. She saw a yellow Camaro parked on the side of the road. It s driver was…her rescuer! But he was a teenager…

"What you say?" The gang leader inquired.

"I said leave the girl alone." The new guy's face darkened.

"Bring it on!"

The new guy laughed. "I'll grind you up!"

All of the gang members ran at the teen. The teen just chuckled and clenched his fists.

One gang member slung his fist at him. The teen caught it in midair and flipped him onto the ground.

The second rushed at him, but the teen just slid to the side, dodging the attack. He then kicked the other man to the ground. "Who's next?"

Two more of the gang bangers challenged the teen warrior. One ended up with a bloody nose and the other with a twisted back arm.

"Man, let's get outta here!" The leader of the gang fled. All of his evil disciples followed at his heels. One of them threw Dove's backpack to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove's savior walked up to the pole and untied the wire around the girl's wrists. "T-thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just some minor aches and pains."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home."

The teen rubbed the back of his head. "Well back at the base er… my home., one of my friends is a medic. If you come with me, he can check you up."

Dove smiled. What did she have to lose? Plus, he was hot.

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

The teen smiled. "Alright. I think that guy dropped your pack. Go get it and come get in **me.** I mean **my** car!"

Dove smiled as she grabbed her backpack. Thank God this guy showed up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dove sat in the passenger's seat of her rescuer's car, her backpack in her lap. She was still surprised at how late in the night it was.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Dove. Just Dove. Yours?"

He seemed to think for a moment. "Brad."

"Well, uh, Brad?" Dove asked.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I play some rock music?"

"Not at all, Turn it up!"

Dove smiled and put one of her Stan Bush CDs into the car's CD player. She put on the song she wanted to hear. It was her second favorite Stan Bush song, next to The Touch.

_In a cold, far away world  
A battle is raging 'tween evil and good  
From the stars, they came here to Earth  
Caught in their struggle through the whole universe  
Robotic warriors giving their all  
Fight in disguise, 'til the victor stands tall_

_Transformers  
Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise  
Transformers  
When the battle is through, only the strong will survive  
Til all are one_

Dove could see a wary look forming on Brad's face.

_Unknown soldiers fighting the war  
Used the power and wisdom  
From those gone before  
Leads them on to victory  
Lights their darkest hour  
Their one destiny  
Truth has its moment and right always wins  
Prepare for the fight, let the battle begin_

_Transformers  
Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise  
Transformers  
When the battle is through, only the strong will survive  
Til all are one_

_Galaxy's worried they'll retreat  
To this darkest corner  
With the enemy gone  
They will finally live on  
As they revel in their victory_

_Robotic warriors give it their all  
Fight in disguise  
Til the victor stands tall_

_Transformers  
Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise  
Transformers  
When the battle is through, only the strong will survive_

_Transformers  
Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise  
Transformers  
When the battle is through, only the strong will survive  
Til all are one_

As the song finished, Dove looked at Brad. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. But what is this 'Transformers' you speak of?"

Dove frowned. "You've never heard of Transformers?"

"Nope."

"Well……." Dove began to tell him of her passion. She told him of every series, every movie, every comic, every toy… EVERYTHING!

When she finished, Brad gazed at her. "If you could meet a real transformer, who would it be?"

Dove smiled. "Bumblebee. He just sounds like he'd be a really good friend, ya'know?"

Brad smiled. "I bet he would be."

Dove yawned.

"You're tired. Go to sleep. Just please… Oh please, don't drool on the seat!"

Dove giggled. "I won't. Thank you. Goodnight, Brad."

"Goodnight, Dove."

With that, Dove rolled over and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Bumblebee to Optimus Prime."_

_"What is it, Bumblebee?"_

**It turned out that Brad was a hologram. The yellow camaro was really the Autobot codenamed Bumblebee. Perhaps Dove's biggest dream was coming true.**

_"I found some men trying to hurt a young girl. I'm bringing her to the base. Have your holograms ready."_

Optimus Prime groaned. "_Good job for saving her Bumblebee, but why didn't you take her home?"_

_"She said she doesn't have a home."_

This came as a shock to Optimus Prime. _"Well, okay bring her on down. I'll try to prepare a room and supplies for her. Tell me your location."_

Bumblebee gave his leader his location.

_"Alright, drive slowly. I'll see you in a little while."_

_"Sir?"_

_"What is it now?"_

"_Uh, she knows all about us. Ya' know, our war and stuff."_

Optimus Prime was even more shocked. _"WHAT?! HOW!? Just bring her and I'll take care of it…"_

_"Okay, see you in a while…"_ Bumblebee said, ending COM-link.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus Prime sighed, about to call some of his troops to go get the human's things.

He knew it was going to be a long solar cycle tomorrow…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song, Til All Are One by Stan Bush. **

**By the way, a solar cycle is a day.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have to study for my spelling bee this Friday. WISH YOUR FAVE WRITER LUCK! :)**

**Anyway, hope it was worth the wait! Please review!**


	5. A New Home

**NOTE: Hey, I'm sorry if anybody was offended when I said those mean ol' gangbangers were black. I was just trying to make it like the mafia or something.**

**I am very sorry to all, especially Sapphire225. I did not mean any thing racial. Very sorry. :)**

_DOVE_

_A New Home_

"Hey, Dove, c'mon wake up! We're at my home." Dove was awoken by Brad poking her stomach.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, right. I'm up Brad." Dove groggily answered him as she stretched out.

She began to get out Of Brad's car when a sharp pain went up her right leg. "YEOUCH!" Dove squealed. "What's wrong?" Brad asked Dove.

"M-my leg. It's swollen…" Brad just smiled.

"That's okay. I'll carry you." Dove grinned at him. "Thanks."

Brad grabbed Dove into his muscular arms as gently as possible. "You okay?" "Yup."

---------------------------------------------

**As they walked towards the giant building Brad called home, Brad's camaro stealthily and silently drove towards the back of the building. Bumblebee was going to alert his comrades of the human child's arrival.**

--------------------------------------------

"Whoa… Sure do got a big place…" Dove commented as she was carried into Brad's home.

"Yeah, it cost us a lot of money…"

"Bumble… er, Brad. You are home." The two were startled by a deep voice.

Dove carefully observed each of the **MEN** that stood before her.

"I am Jonathan." One of them replied. Jonathan had electric blue eyes and a very muscular physique. He had a deep tan colored skin and jet black hair that looked as if it had a dark blue tint to it. He was pretty handsome for what she supposed his age was, which by her guess was his mid thirties.

"Just call me Jack, little lady!" The next man said. He looked to be in his twenties. He had a trim and muscular figure with electric blue eyes as well. His hair was a light black. He had very pale skin.

"Call me… Butch." The next mumbled. He was VERY muscular, so muscular, it made Dove feel uncomfortable. He had gray hair and dark black skin. He also had very unique blue eyes. He looked about forty or fifty years old. He seemed to give Dove a cold stare.

The last one stepped forward. "Hello, miss. I am uh… Leonardo. I see you need some repairs. I mean you need a check up." He wasn't very muscular as the others. He had very pale skin and…electric blue eyes. His hair was gray, but had streaks of white in it. Dove guessed he was the medic Brad was talking about.

"Was' up, kid? Just call me…Edward? Yeah, Edward!" Edward had big muscles, kind of. His skin was medium and he had electric blue eyes as well. His hair was a shade of light black. Dove almost laughed at the size of his ears.

Dove did think it was a little peculiar for all of them to have blue eyes._ 'I'm one to talk about weirdos…'_ she thought.

"We have to go and meet the…TWINS…later today…" Leonardo grumbled. Dove predicted that these 'twins' were very mischievous by the tone of Leo's voice.

-------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo stared at Dove's ankle. "Brad, please bring Dove and follow me."

"Can do."

Leo turned to the others. "Please make sure everything is ready for her when we get done."

Jonathan saluted him. "Yes Leonardo. We will have her room ready."

"Good. Thanks Opt- John…" Leo called as the trio walked away.

---------------------------------------------------

"Well, you seem to have a few minor lacerations. Maybe hemorrhaging under the skin. Your ankle on your right leg is terribly swollen. You also have a small bump on the head. But, I'll fix you as good as new." Leonardo diagnosed Dove's condition.

"So, how did you become a medic?" Dove asked as Leo bandaged her ankle.

"We were all in a war. I was the medic, of course."

"Even Brad was in the war?"

"Yes."

"That must be why he's so strong for his age." Dove smiled.

Leo continued to treat her, putting ointment on and bandaging her lacerations, wrapping a bandage around her head, and giving her a small shot to stop the hemorrhaging.

"You sure do look unique. I've never seen another human that has your peculiar characteristics." Leo said, turning to find another bandage for Dove's swollen ankle.

The poor girl just hung her head. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty weird, huh?"

Leo turned to her. "No, I think it makes you look unique. Beautiful."

_'For a human anyway…'_ Ratchet thought.

Dove just blushed. "Oh…thank you, Leo…"

------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, she's all fixed up!" Leo exclaimed as he escorted Dove to the others. "You must be very tired. Why not go to bed?" Jonathan asked her.

Dove grinned at him. "I slept on the way down, but if you want to I will…"

Jonathan grimaced and shook his head. "No, no, no! Only if you want to!"

Dove smiled. "It's okay."

"Well, we would like to know more about you!" Jack exclaimed. "Ya' know, culture, cheers, jeers, the works!"

"Hmm… yeah I guess…" Dove sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------

"…so since I'm a Christian, God is really important to me and stuff…"

"So, what kind of music do you dig?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with wonder and amazement.

"Oh, I LOVE rock! Best kind of music ever!"

Jonathan smiled. "Brad and Jack love that kind of music as well." Dove smiled back. "Great, we can listen to it together!" Leonardo, Edward, and Butch just rolled their eyes, earning them a glare from Jonathan.

"So, I heard of this "Transformers' franchise that you said you liked. What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"How, did you know I liked it?" Dove asked.

"Brad."

"Oh…" Dove replied in a rather sheepish voice, giving a small glance towards Brad.

"Anyways, Transformers is like this really cool franchise. It where giant, alien robots from another planet called Cybertron came to Earth for its rich natural resources. There are two different factions for the Transformers, Autobots and Decepticons. But I'm in seventh grade, so most say I'm way too old for that stuff…"

Brad smiled. "I don't think you're old!" Dove just grinned back at him.

"So, do you have any uh, proof of this Transformers franchise?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah!"

Jack and Brad seemed to squirm. "Take as long as you want, we DEFINITELY want to see all of it! Our DVD player and TV is right there!"

Dove was amazed by the size of the giant television.

"Okay…" Dove said with a certain twinkle in her eye, slipping a Transformers Generation One DVD into the DVD player.

Then, all the fun began…

They watched all of Dove's favorite G1 episodes: All parts of More Than Meets the Eye, Auto-bop, Child's Play, Plague of Insecticons, The Return of Optimus Prime(All parts), and Starscream's Ghost. Then, they watched the old animated movie. Dove couldn't help letting a tear run down her cheek when Optimus died. All the others cried too, except for Jonathan, who sat there with a big pout and his arms crossed over his chest. When Hot Rod became the new Prime, all of them just laughed, especially Jonathan.

After that, the watched a few episodes from the Beast Era, which Dove's hosts seemed clearly to dislike.

Then, they watched three of Dove's favorite episode's from each part of the Unicron Trilogy (Armada, Energon, and Cybertron.)

Next, they watched The Transformers Animated movie, Transform and Roll Out.

Then, they watched a few episodes: Sound and Fury, Lost and Found, Nanosec, Mission Accomplished, and both parts of A Bridge Too Close.

Lastly, they watched the 2007 Transformers movie. The boys said they LOVED that one and G1 a lot.

The Boys seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed their TV time. Dove quickly showed them her comics, toys, and CDs. They were…fascinated.

---------------------------------------------------

**RUUUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLEEE!!!**

"What was that noise?" Jonathan and Butch asked, alarmed.

Dove gave a small frown. "I'm hungry…"

"Well then, what would you like?" Brad asked.

"Do you have any fruit?"

"Ah, yes, fruit! Very nutritious for a young human's, such as yourself, diet!" Leonardo beamed.

"What?"

"Yeah, we have some fruit…" Butch sighed.

------------------------------------------------

"Why won't you have any?" Dove asked Brad as she chewed the fruit in her pineapple cup, the juice dribbling down her chin.

"Well, I, uh, um, and…"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Well, yeah, but, so…"

-------------------------------------------------

Behind the building, shielded by the protection of giant tree's limbs, the Autobots sat.

Bumblebee frowned as their deep laughter echoed all around him. He liked Dove, but he didn't know how to eat…

"Good luck with that!" Wheeljack laughed.

"Yeah, have a great time with her!" Ironhide chuckled.

Bumblebee desperately tried to come up with an excuse for Dove.

"Hey, you brought her here!" Jazz chuckled.

Bumblebee stared at Optimus Prime with pleading, blue optics.

"And I'm not cleaning the mess either!" Ratchet replied, hunched over giggling like a femme.

"I'm glad the twins are coming." Bumblebee said haughtily.

Ratchet just let an angry pout spread across his face.

-----------------------------------------------

Brad lifted the fork full of pineapple to his mouth. He didn't know what would happen but… He shove the utensil into his mouth. He felt the food fall through him and hit the chair seat._ 'Oh slag…'_ Bumblebee thought as he saw what he was making his hologram do. He felt like an idiot.

"How's it taste?" Dove asked, an innocent smile forming on her face.

"Uh, sweet. It tastes…good."_ 'Not as good as energon, I'll bet!'_

Dove patted her stomach, letting a giant yawn erupt from her mouth. "Are you tired?"

Dove turned around to face Jonathan. "Kind of…"

He smiled. "Alright, I'll show you to your temporary quarters. I shall awaken you so we may go to get the twins later…"

Dove smiled. "Thanks, Jonathan!" She waved to Brad. "See ya' later Brad." He smiled back at the pretty girl. "Yeah, see you later…"

------------------------------------------------

Dove snuggled up in her bed. It reminded her of Sari Sumdac's bed from Transformers Animated. It was a huge tire with some blankets thrown in on the inside to make it comfortable.

She lay her head on her pillow and pulled the sheet up to her chin. She tried to think of what had happened to her so far as her eyelids drooped. She mumbled a few jumbled up words under her breath.

"Run away…plane…hotel…pretty…kidnapped…rescued…here…" She quickly fell into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------------

_'Sunstreaker to Optimus Prime!'_

_'And Sideswipe to Optimus Prime!'_

The leader of the righteous Autobots sighed. What did he do to deserve being stuck with the twins?!

_'Are you here in Nevada?'_

_'Yeah. Yeah, sir.'_

_'Where?'_

_'On the outskirts of Tranquility.'_

_'Alright, but there is something I need to tell you two.'_

_'What?'_ Sunstreaker and Sideswipe chorused.

_'A young human femme shall be coming with us.'_

_'Cool, we can learn about humans!'_ Optimus heard Sunstreaker give Sideswipe a hit on the head._ 'SHUT UP!'_

_'WAIT! SHE KNOWS ABOUT US?!'_ Sunstreaker fiercely growled.

_'Not exactly. There seems to be a certain franchise here on Earth, called Transformers. She absolutely loves it.'_

_'Yay, we're famous!' 'Shut up, Sides!'_

Optimus sighed once more. _'Anyway, don't transform or anything. Just have your holograms ready.'_

_'Yes sir. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe out!'_ The COM-link ended.

"Bumblebee, use your hologram and go get Dove, we're going now!"

"YES SIR!"

----------------------------------------------------

"You people sure do drive some…odd cars." Dove commented, staring at everyone's ride.

Jonathan drove a giant red eighteen wheeler with blue accents on the sides. He also had a giant gray trailer.

Butch drove a drove a dark red and black van.

Jack drove a Porsche 911 Turbo. It was a shining silver, with a darker shade of silver accents.

Leo drove a big red and white…ambulance. Dove guessed it was from when he was a medic in the war or something like that.

Edward drove a strange, large, light gray sports car.

Of course, Brad drove his yellow camaro with the single black racing stripe, Dove in the passenger seat.

-----------------------------------------------

All of the vehicles screeched to a stop on the outskirts of Tranquility. Dove stared at the two vehicles that sat on the side of the road. Yllow and red Lamborghinis. '_Must be rich twins…'_

The two teens were…**HOT**. Brad looked to be sixteen or seventeen years old. These two were in their twenties.

Everyone got out from their cars to greet the twins.

One of them rushed up to meet Dove. "Hi, I'm Ken! Who are you?"

"Dove, nice to meet you Ken."

"Come say hi!" Ken ushered towards his twin.

"I'm Isaac… Hello…Dove…" He reluctantly shook her hand.

"You look cool! With your hair and stuff! Is it natural?" Ken asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool! Never seen another human like you! You're real pretty!"

"I think she looks weird." Isaac murmured.

Jonathan glared at him. Isaac just pouted.

Dove liked Ken more than his twin. He had a better disposition. He also had electric blue eyes. He had handsome dirty blonde hair and bulging muscles. He wore a plain red T-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

Isaac wore a yellow and black suit with black dress shoes. They looked exactly the same except for their clothing. They were both handsome.

"Well, let's get on home!" Jonathan seemed to order as everyone got back into their cars.

They all drove home as the blue sky began to darken into black.

-------------------------------------------------

Ken wanted to know a lot more about Dove, but Leo said she needed her rest.

So, that's why Dove was curled up in the darkness within her tire bed. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Little did she know though, that Brad had observed her.

Finally, he and the others could refuel and recharge!

------------------------------------------------

All of the Autobots sat around the Transformer sized table sipping energon from their huge cubes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were telling them how the Autobot half of Cybertron was coming along. All of them listened intently, glad that they could be inside the base and in robot mode.

-------------------------------------------------

Dove blinked her eyes open, awoken by some noise. She yawned a raspy yawn. She quickly decided that a small sip of water would help her go back to sleep. So, she groggily arose from her bed.

She walked down the hall, glad that she had memorized where the kitchen was. She would have to pass through their main room first to get there though.

She walked around the corner, rubbing her eyes when she came into the main room. When she saw what was before her, she almost fainted.

**Giant robots.**

**"OH MY GOD!!!!! HOLY SH**! CALL THE POLICE! THERE'S GIANT ROBOTS IN HERE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

Dove screamed and began to run.

The Autobots became alarmed. The human had learned of their secret already!

They arose from their seats as they heard the small being run away, screaming her head off.

"I'll get her!" Bumblebee called, beginning to give chase, all of the Autobots following at his heels.

Normally, Dove would have been ecstatic to meet a real Transformer…but they weren't real. It had to be a dream. They were fiction. But they were chasing her now! What would they do to her? What had happened to the other humans? She was too frightened to think!

Dove was terrified when she heard large steps pounding the ground behind her. She was done for! She was a goner! Already dead.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"** Dove screamed as a giant fist clamped around her small frame. She stared into bright blue optics set on a yellow face. **SHE. WAS. DEAD.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

She continued to scream as all of the metal monsters crowded around her captor.

What would happen to her now? Was her fate sealed? Was she going to die in the hands of a giant, evil robot?!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**I tried to model the Autobots in my own way. Hope you like the way they were described. Anyway, some of you might have gotten mixed up on who's who. So here you go:**

**Jonathan=Optimus Prime  
Butch=Ironhide  
Jack=Jazz  
Brad=Bumblebee  
Leonardo=Ratchet  
Edward=Wheeljack  
Ken=Sideswipe  
Issac=Sunstreaker**

**Sorry if the names are kinda weird...**

**Okay, hope that was a good chapter. I TRIED MY BEST! Anyway, please R&R! By the way, if you like this story, check out my other ones (especially Faith). **


	6. Discovery

_DOVE_

_Discovery_

"Shush! It's alright, I won't hurt you!" Dove's captor tried to assure her.

**"NO YOU WON'T! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME OR EAT ME OR SOMETHIN'!"**

The giant robot sighed. "I thought you knew all about Transformers, Dove…" He said saucily.

Dove's eyes grew wide. "Wait…you're a transformer?"

"No duh. We all are." Another yellow, taller one stepped up.

"By the way… **OOGA BOOGA BOOGA**!!!" It curled its fingers into claws and screeched. Dove suddenly went limp in her captor's hand.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Great, look what you did Sunstreaker! You killed her."

"Who gives a slag, Bumblebee?"

"I DO!" Bumblebee wailed. If he could cry watery tears, they would be rolling down his metal faceplates. He had already became accustomed

"Both of you idiots shut up!" Ratchet growled. "I scanned her vitals. They are a bit low, but she is not dead. She just fainted from fear because of SOMEBODY!" He hissed, glaring at the yellow twin. "Humph!" Sunstreaker pouted and turned on his heel.

"Bumblebee, let's take her into the main room. There we can try and awaken her." Optimus Prime commanded for all of his troops to follow.

------------------------------------

"Ohhh…" Dove moaned, sitting up. She felt horrible. She looked around and saw the giant robots in front of her.

"No… Get away! Don't come near me!** I HATE YOU**!" One of them stepped out.

"Dove, it's okay. Remember Transformers? Guess what? They're real!" It was a silver one. It sounded oddly familiar. "W-what h-happened to the other humans? Did you kill them?" The largest of them all stepped out. He was a sparkling red and blue. If these were really Transformers, she knew who it was.

"Little one, those humans were not real. They were our holo-forms."

"So, what are you?" Dove asked, wary of all the stares she was receiving. "Are you like big toys or something?"

"As in that franchise that you like, we are Autobots."

**"REALLY!!!!!???"**

"Nooo…." A black and red one said sarcastically.

**"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE OPTIMUS PRIME, RIGHT?"**

"Affirmative."

**"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"**

Optimus stared at her. "Uhh…not now, little one." Dove sighed and gave a shrug of disappointment. It was worth a try…

--------------------------------------

A small yellow bot stepped out. "Dove…" He whispered. Dove realized he was the one who caught her.

"Remember when you were riding in that car with Brad?" Dove nodded.

"You said you would like to meet Bumblebee the most… Here I am…"

He leaned down. Dove stared into his glowing blue optics. It was him. They were real…

"So how did us humans find out about you and make a multi-million dollar franchise?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Actually, we have no idea… When you told me about Transformers the night I rescued you, I was terrified. We had no knowledge that humans knew of us…"

Dove's palms began to sweat and her heart began to beat against her chest. "So like, Megatron is real too?" She knew that the shows and stuff were supposed to be funny, but real life…he was probably a killing machine, as well as his demonic disciples.

"I am afraid so…" Optimus Prime mumbled. The giant mech saw the human's eyelids fluttering and knew what was wrong.

"Young human, you are very tired. Let Jazz and Bumblebee take you back to your quarters. We may talk about this matter after you are recharged." Dove understood what he meant. "Okay…" She dare not argue with the Autobot leader.

---------------------------------------

Dove lay in her bed. She just stared back up into the blue optics of Bumblebee and Jazz. They were all fascinated with each other. "Um, can you not stare at me?" Dove squeaked after a few minutes.

"Yes, of course." Both of the Autobots turned around. Dove settled into her bed comfortably, quickly falling asleep. Once Jazz and Bumblebee heard her snore, they crept back up to her bed.

"Man, Jazz, she sure looks peaceful…"

"I know, Bee, but what are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know. Only Optimus can decide…"

-------------------------------------

"Good, you're awake." Bumblebee greeted Dove. The girl saw no sign of Jazz. She just gave Bumblebee a strange look.

"SO, you're really the Autobot codenamed Bumblebee…"

"Yep…"

The girl got up. "It's really awesome to meet you… I hope you really do make a great friend." She gave him a warm smile.

Bumblebee grinned broadly. "C'mon, we have to go to the others." He held his hand out.

"I-It's okay?" Bumblebee grinned. "Don't worry, I don't bite, Dove."

Dove understood and hopped into his open arms.

He brought the young girl to his shoulder. She sat upon it, letting her legs dangle and thump against his chest. Bumblebee smiled. It was good to have someone shorter than him around here.

Optimus Prime remained silent as he stared at the fleshling before him. He never thought a day would come where a flesh creature learned of their secret.

Dove also remained silent and frozen in place as the giant mech before her studied her. She stayed as still as a statue, as if her feet were stuck in quicksand.

"Human…" His rumbling voice trailed off. The great Autobot knelt before her, staring straight into her eyes, freaking Dove out a bit.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked, observing Dove's small frame shaking violently.

Dove said nothing.

"**HEY, SQUISHY**!" Sunstreaker growled. "When Prime asks you something, you answer!" This only made Dove stagger back in fear.

"Shut up, Sunstreaka'!" Jazz hissed.

Dove hung her head. "I-I'm sorry, s-sir…"

Optimus prime let a guilty frown crease his faceplates. "No, little one, it is alright. Do not be afraid. We shall NEVER harm humans." He held out his giant hand.

Dove stared at it. "Uh, do you want me to shake it?"

Optimus Prime smiled. "A truce, young one. To announce our friendship."

Dove reluctantly shook Optimus' finger with her petite hand.

Thus, a new, more exciting chapter of Dove's life begun…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short, the next one will be about how Dove adjusts to life with giant robots, so it will be longer.  
Please R&R and _DO NOT FLAME, CUZ I'LL FIND YOUR STORIES AND FLAME THEM AS WELL!_**


	7. Spying On the Autobots

_** Author's Note: Okay, I know I said we would read about Dove and the Autobots in this chap, but I thought putting in a chapter about the cons here would fit well... ENJOY!!!**_

_Dove_

_Spying On the Autobots_

"Pathetic…" The dark figure looming in the shadows hissed.

"I agree…" Its companion replied.

The two figures had just witnessed Optimus Prime make a peace treaty with an **-ugh-** human. Of course, they were utterly disgusted.

The two figures were well known…in the Decepticon ranks. They were two of the best reconnaissance officers ANY Decepticon had ever known. Ravage and Willow.

Ravage and Willow were a very unique and rare breed of Decepticon. Beast morphers.

Ravage, a male, resembled a muscular panther, while Willow, a femme, resembled a sleek lioness.

Ravage was a metallic blue with silver legs and paws. His blood red optics gleamed in the sunlight. He always walked with a certain air of confidence and pride surrounding him, as if he was 'special'. He was proud of his sharp claws and his long, curved fangs. He grinned evilly as he glanced down at his paws, stained by an organic creature's, known as a rabbit, blood. It was always fun to play chase…

Willow's metal was a distinct brown color, with the odd color of rust tinting it. Her optics were a more pinkish and feminine red. Her claws were shorter, but just as sharp as her companion's. Her fangs were also shorter, but protruded only a little bit from her upper metal lip when she closed her mouth. She always walked alongside her spark-mate Ravage, even on the most dangerous of missions. She strut about with her chest puffed out, metal ears perked up, and long, brown tail twirling behind her. She loved doing that, especially to annoy Reega, another Decepticon femme.

"We must go, before they discover our presence." Willow mumbled, nudging Ravage.

"You are correct. Let's get out and report back to Megatron."

And with that, the two beast morphers took off galloping down the corridors.

----------------------------------------

_'Megatron, it seems that a female human youngling has discovered our existence…'_

The Decepticon leader listened intently to his trusted spies, Ravage and Willow._ 'How could a slagging CHILD, a human at that, even think of something like that? TELL ME RAVAGE!!!'_

Ravage cringed at the fierceness of his master's voice. _'I am sorry to say, Lord Megatron, but what I tell is true. Willow and I saw Prime make a treaty with the human.'_

Ravage slightly shook with fear as silence lingered over the COM-link. His claws dug into the soft earth when he heard his leader speak in a calm voice. It was even more terrifying.

_'Well, Ravage, you and Willow just report back to headquarters and we shall discuss further matters there.'_

_'Yes sir…'_ And with that the COM-link ended.

-----------------------------

Ravage turned to Willow, who was cautiously swatting a bush. "Willow, come on. We must report ba-" Suddenly Willow leapt into the bush, a low growl emitting from her vocal box. Her hind legs and petite rump wriggled in the air anxiously until she backed out from the leafy plant. "Look what I found!" She beamed.

"What is it?" Ravage asked, raising an optic ridge.

"It an organic youngling deer, called a fawn. Ain't it tiny?" Ravage smiled, his silver fangs glistening. "Very tiny."

Willow dropped the wounded animal onto the ground. "Primus, do I **LOVE** chew toys…"

----------------------------------------

The two beast morphers advanced on the helpless creature, their claws extending and their mouths creasing in a snarl. The animal shook in terror. Ravage gazed into its squishy, orb like eyes. He saw his demonic reflection and grinned.

With a deafening roar, he leapt into the air, his legs stretching out, his claws groping to tear into the creature's flesh. His mouth was held wide open and his long, dart like fangs brilliantly shined.

All of a sudden, a loud, frantic, and fearful shriek echoed throughout the small forest behind the Autobot's base.

** Decepticons were pure evil.**

---------------------------------------

Ravage and Willow trotted into the Decepticon base, their glossa hungrily gliding over their snouts, cleaning off fresh blood.

"What took you so long?" A voice screeched. The two decepti-cats turned to see Megatron's second in command, Starscream.

"Eww, what's on your paws?"

"Chew toy." Willow smirked. Starscream gave her a disgusted look. "Well, c'mon, our glorious leader awaits you." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

---------------------------

Ravge stood before his fellow Decepticons. "So, what did you see, Ravage?" Blitzkrieg inquired.

Ravage sighed through his air intakes. "A human that knows about us…"

Death-Clock shot him a dirty glance. "Liar." Reega leaned up against her current love interest.

"Yeah, Ravage, I agree with DC." Death-Clock sheepishly grinned at her.

Willow snarled at her. "Wanna go see the squishy then?!" Reega waved her hand in the air. "Whatever you say, pussycat…"

**"SILENCE!"** Megatron commanded. Everyone immediately shut up.

"Yeah, shut up and stop bickering…" Starscream said, mocking his leader. That earned him a knock on the head.

----------------------------------------------

"This could become a threat to us…" Megatron mumbled. "The Autobots could ally themselves with the fleshlings. No doubt they would be easy to defeat, but…" His voice trailed off.

"That beast morpher is lying!" A voice screamed.

Megatron turned his head to the side. Just the Autobot hostages. "Oh, and what do you think, my sexy femme?" Megatron growled at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!" Another male Autobot hissed. Megatron chuckled and turned back on his heel. Autobots were what the humans called... **RETARDED**.

"So Ravage, Willow, tell us more…"

------------------

"When will we get out, Ryuk?" The pink Autobot asked her boyfriend.

"Asarah, I have no clue…" Ryuk mumbled sadly.

"Ahh, Optimus'll get us!" Another white femme smiled.

"Humph. I wouldn't be so optimistic, Trinity…" Prowl advised her.

Trinity stuck her face in his. "Shove the logic slag up your aft!" She laughed. Prowl just glared at her.

Blurr, who was sitting in the corner giggled.

"Yeahlightenup!Imean,it'snotlikewe'lldiehere!IknowPrimewillcome!Don'tbesounhappyanddown,OKAY!?" Blurr said in his hyper voice. All of them, except for Prowl laughed.

"Blurr is right, we'll make it…" Ryuk replied, hugging Asarah tenderly. "We'll get through this…"

-----------------------------------

"So, Megatron, our only option is to kill the human?" Reega inquired.

Megatron nodded. "Yes. But first we will require to get a bit more spying done… And Soundwave is the mech who will provide us with the spies."

---------------------------------------------

An evil gleam shone in his scarlet optics as Megatron spoke. He had a new, devious plan, one that involved Dove…and her **tragic death**…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.  
Claimer: I do own: Willow, Blitzkrieg, Reega, Death-Clock, Asarah, Ryuk, and Trinity. THESE ARE MY TRANSFORMERS!!! (By the way, I'll decribe how they look later...)**

**Alright, please review, no flames, gosh, you know the drill people.... GET TO IT!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Truth About Transformers

_Dove_

_The Truth About Transformers_

Dove gave the Autobot leader a lopsided smile. In a way, she felt a peculiar sense of…belonging. For once.

She then shakily asked, "Um, now what?"

Optimus Prime rose to his full height. "Perhaps you should get to know us better, see around our base. Any volunteers?"

A red robot raised his hand, earning a smack from the yellow robot that had scared Dove. "Sides!"

"What?!"

Optimus Prime gazed sternly at the red bot. "Sideswipe," He seemingly growled. "Be careful with her. She is extremely fragile."

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Optimus glowered at him. "Yeah, SIR."

---------------------------------------

"So is this ALL you do?" Dove inquired, bored. All the twins were doing was sparring. It was just hit, kick, slap, block. Over and over.

The yellow bot, Sideswipe's twin Sunstreaker, smirked. "What? Too boring? Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

Dove gave him a cold stare and turned around. She strained to hear what the twins whispered as she faced the other direction.

"Dove." Dove turned around and was roughly grabbed up. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" She thrashed against Sideswipe's iron grip.

"Don't worry," Sideswipe reassured her. "We're just going to use you in a prank." Dove struggled harder. Oh crap….

Sideswipe crept into the med bay. Ratchet lay in stasis in a large chair, a data pad resting on his chest. Dove's eyes widened. This would so not end well.

Sideswipe eased his way over to Ratchet, dangling Dove from his fingers. He gently sat Dove on the medic's shoulder.

Dove gave the mech a desperate look, but he just slunk away quietly.

Dove tried to maintain her balance on Ratchet's shoulder. So, she started waving her arms in large circles. And she hit Ratchet on the side of his head by accident. How random.

Ratchet jerked awake, sending Dove sailing off his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Dove screamed as the ground flew towards her. She saw a giant metal hand reaching to catch her. Then, she felt her body singe with pain, blacking out.

--------------------------

"Ohhh…" Dove moaned. Her body burned with a searing pain. The towering form of Ratchet loomed over her menacingly. "Good. You're awake." Dove tried to answer him, but only groaned in reply.

The expression on Ratchet's face went blank and his optics dimmed. He froze in his position.

In front of the small cot Dove was on, a hologram materialized. It was Ratchet's holoform, Leonardo.

"What happened?" Dove asked, rubbing her head warily.

The holoform of Ratchet shook his head. "Well, the twins decided to pull a prank. Using you. I caught you just before you hit the floor." He gazed into Dove's grey eyes, the whites bloodshot, with his solemn blue ones. "You have a few minor bruises and quite a large bump on your head." Dove reached up, feeling the back of her head and wincing in pain as she felt the colossal knot. "I'll go get a shot to help the swelling." With that, Ratchet left the room.

Dove gazed around. She gasped when she saw the twins in deep stasis. There were visible dents in their armor. Very comforting.

When Ratchet returned, Dove asked, "What happened to them?" She pointed towards the Lamborghini brothers.

Ratchet laughed maniacally. "I hit them with a wrench." Dove stared at him, shocked. "Eh, don't worry, I didn't hit them too hard."

As Ratchet prepared Dove for the shot, the girl inquired, "Why don't you like them?"

Ratchet sighed, pausing in his work. "I do like them. It's just that I give them discipline so they won't end up acting stupid and killing themselves. I care about them. A little too much sometimes." Dove smiled. The medic wasn't so cold sparked after all…

Dove hated the shot, The needle was horrifyingly long, and it made her head burn like hell. She almost screamed. But Ratchet said the hydrocordone or methodone or whatever shot would help the bump.

---------------------------------------------

Now, Dove was alone with Wheeljack. She stared at him dumbfounded, afraid. "Uhhh…" When she had watched the old cartoon, she always wanted to see one of the mech's experiments. But now…

"Would you like to see something?" Wheeljack asked. Perhaps he would not disobey Ratchet and show her an experiment. Maybe not….

"Yeah." Dove quickly mumbled. Wheeljack sat her on a small metal stool. "Watch this!" He held his thumb onto the trigger of a large cannon.

"It's supposed to melt even the toughest metal!" He aimed it at a robot shaped target and shot. With that, he ran to Dove's side.

The statue was slowly reduced to a small melted smelting pool. Dove stared at it amazed. "It didn't blow up!"

Then the cannon spun out of control, aiming for Dove's stool. Wheeljack yanked the human away and stumbled back as the stool melted into a flaming liquid.

The cannon continued spinning. And now it was aimed for… "FRAG!" Wheeljack screamed. "The jar of the radioactive metal chips or somethin' or other!" He held Dove tightly against his chest and fell to his knees.

**BOOM!!!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------

"Primus…" Ratchet sighed. "Dove, are you a destruction magnet?"

Dove gave the medic a guilty look. "I'm sorry." Ratchet waved his hand dismissively, "It's not your fault, kiddo." The pair continued to walk down the hall towards Ironhide's room. Dove was shaken up from the explosion, but had no injuries. Wheeljack was just a little scorched…and had to have his right leg reattached. Dove was happy he had protected her.

"Be careful with her Ironhide." Ratchet warned. "Don't shoot her, or scare her. And if she is injured at all…" Ratchet let Ironhide's imagination think out the rest.

"Don't worry!" Ironhide assured the medic. "I won't put a scratch on her." Ratchet left, leaving Dove with the gun happy mech. The human started to pray.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" Ironhide asked the girl. He had no idea what to do with the fleshling.

"Show me your guns and stuff?" Ironhide smiled broadly. "Sure!"

--------------------------------------

"And this is the Discharge Particle Cannon EX Machina One!" Ironhide showed Dove a rather large gun. Dove was a little interested, but more afraid.

"Well, that's all I got!" Ironhide finally said. Dove yawned. _'Yeah, about five hundred guns and "That's all I got!"'_

"Want to see my trophies?" Ironhide asked. "Dove nodded.

Ironhide carefully picked her up. He walked over to what looked like a large shrine. Dove gasped and almost fainted.

There were heads, arms, legs, torsos, and red optics. There were golden trophies and metal certificates with Ironhide's name engraved into them. There were even portraits and something like photographs of Ironhide standing in proud poses or slaughtering robots, probably decepticons…

"Whoa. N-nice trophy case…" Dove mumbled. The human then vowed to never piss off Ironhide.

"Well, after this, I don't have much of anything to show ya." Ironhide shrugged. "Would you like to go see Jazz?"

Dove shrugged. "I guess." The mech smiled. "Okay, then. Let's go!"

-------------------------------------

Jazz knelt down in front of Dove. "And how are you doing lil' lady?"

Dove blushed. "Um, fine." Jazz picked her up, allowing her to stand in his hand in front of his face.

"Do you like rock music lil' lady?"

Dove nodded yes.

"Do you like Nightwish? And their song Amaranth?"

"You bet I do!"

Jazz sat her down with a happy nod. He grabbed a large object off a metal table. He inserted it into a Transformer sized pair of speakers. Then the fun began.

_Baptized with a Perfect Name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself_

_War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

Dove bobbed her head to the beat, waving her arms around and swaying to the beat. Jazz looked at her strangely. Then, he started to repeat the moves. Dove looked at him and stifled a chuckle.

_Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare_

_You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak_

_Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak (Day Break!)_

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak (Day Break!)_

"Like?" Jazz asked.

"No," Dove tried to look annoyed. "Loved!"

Jazz smiled warmly. "Wanna listen to some more?" Dove smiled back. "Sure."

So the pair listened to a few rock songs (planet Hell, Another One Bites the Dust, Hunger, and three Metallica songs.) and Dove taught Jazz some of her better dance moves, like the Soulja Boy and Cha Cha Slide. Before they knew it, more than an hour had passed.

"Slag! Lost the time." Jazz stated. "Better get you to Prime." Dove swallowed nervously.

"Don't worry!" Jazz laughed. "He won't bite… I think…" Dove gave a feigned chuckle as they walked to Optimus Prime's office.

------------------------------------

"So, how has your tour been?" Optimus asked Dove in his deep voice.

"G-good." Dove nodded.

Optimus chuckled heartily. "Little one, there is no need to be so nervous around me. I am your friend." Dove slowly choked out, "Okay." That was going to take some getting used to.

"What would you like to know about?" Optimus asked. "Ask me anything." Dove smiled. "Well…"

Optimus told Dove about Cybertron. The true planet was separated into two halves. An Autobot side and Decepticon side. While Optimus was away, Prowl, one of Optimus' trusted advisors ruled the Autobots. A while ago, Prowl was seemed to be assassinated. Now, a bot called Ultra Magnus ruled.

The Decepticons were ruled by Megatron, Starscream, or a 'con called Death-Clock.

There were constant peace conferences, but they never ended well.

Optimus told Dove how the Transformers transformed and how they were built. He even told her how sparklings were born. (Dove almost vomited) He told her about specific structures of a robot's body, guns, and spark. Dove was fascinated. In turn, she told him a little about Earth's history and cultures.

Before she knew it, it was almost night time. With a gentle tone, Optimus talked to her on the way to Bumblebee's quarters.

---------------------------------------------

"You're kinda bored, huh?" Bumblebee asked the organic femme. Dove moaned her answer, "YES."

Bumblebee stood up, towering over Dove. "Would you like to go for a drive?" He paused. "A fast one?"

Dove picked her head up in excitement. "Yeah, I love fast pace car rides!"

--------------------------

Dove stuck her head out the window as Bumblebee sped cautiously down a deserted street in the darkness of night, the only light was the silver slabs of angelic light coming from the moon.

Dove loved the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair, the gusts of air making her skin tingle with excitement, and her eyes glittering with happiness. She hadn't felt this way in a while. Maybe ever.

Bumblebee started to slow down, much to Dove's chagrin. "Why are you slowing?"

"Are you hungry?" Bumblebee asked tenderly. "My GPS system is indicating a restaurant called 'McDonald's' coming up."

Dove's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten all day. She was VERY hungry. "Is it okay with you?" With that, Bumblebee pulled into the McDonald's parking lot.

He activated his holoform, Brad, and the two stepped out.

Bumblebee was about to materialize some holographic money, but Dove stopped him. "No, I have some money." She replied, waving some dollar bills in the air. "Good girl." Bumblebee stated. He knew that this human was the good-hearted kind.

---------------------

Dove sat at the booth in front of Bumblebee, nibbling on her grilled ranch snack wrap and sipping her cherry Icee.

"Stop staring at me." She finally stated.

"Sorry." Bumblebee said, hanging his head.

"It's okay!" Dove laughed warmly. Bumblebee loved that laugh.

When Dove was finished eating, the pair went into the JC Penny's next door. Dove bought two pairs of rather expensive clothes. (If you must know: A black tank top and jean mini skirt with ripped edges, and a scarlet and blue t-shirt and jeans with holes at the knees)

After that, the pair slowly went home. The two talked about minor things and how Dove's visits with the other Autobots went.

After a while, Dove yawned loudly and stretched out. She curled her legs under the camaro's leather seat, folded her arms across her stomach and leaned against the window. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Bumblebee's holoform reached over and stroked her arm. She needed to rest. She had had a long day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not own Amaranth by Nightwish or the other songs mentioned. I do not own McDonald's or JC Penny's.**

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I hope the lenght of this chapter made up for it. I've had a lot on my 13 year old agenda lately. I'm trying to update my other stories as well. By the way, go read and review them. I command you! LOL. Anyways, please read and review, no flames!**

**-AG6**


	9. Weirdos Just Wanna Have Fun!

_Dove_

_Weirdos Just Wanna Have Fun!_

Dove got up from the small, makeshift table, throwing her empty fruit cup away. It had been a week since she had found out about her hosts' true identities.

It had been odd spending time with them, and she was still feeling uncomfortable under their cold stares.

She sighed. She was running out of supplies. She had been eating fruit cups and drinking slightly discolored tap water all week. She had been washing with smelly motel soap and shampoo, drying herself with a ragged towel. She only used dirtied water to take a bath at all, gathering as much as she could from the 'sink' (more like a leaky pipe).

It had been a rather…_peculiar_…week.

She sat back down at the table, feeling a fiery glare bore down into her soul. She turned around and sighed with relief.

**Optimus Prime.**

"How are you doing, Dove?" The giant autonomous robot asked gently.

"Uhm, good, good…" Dove gave a half-lie.

The Autobots had been acting suspicious of her, except for Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee. It was okay, though, because she was weary of them.

"But, Optimus" Dove bravely choked the words out. She was still afraid of the biggest Autobot. "I need some more supplies, you know, for survival."

Optimus gave a gentle smile. "I will escort you to retrieve them." Dove smiled with relief. "And take my whole team with us to learn more of you... _homosapiens_."

Dove frowned. "Okay…" She forced a smile. Optimus rose to his full height. "I will gather everyone at once." With that, he left the room.

"Great…" Dove rolled her eyes.

---------------------------------------

Dove rode in Bumblebee's passenger seat, on the way to the local Wal-Mart.

Dove crossed her arms and growled. "Is Optimus Prime a bit too optimistic sometimes?"

The white haired girl then smiled. _'Optimus equals optimistic. At least he isn't Pessimistic Prime.'_

Bumblebee's holoform smiled. "Yeah. He just feels awkward around you. We all just want to know about you."

Dove rubbed her temples. "Then why can't he just type in_** 'HUMANS'**_ on Wikipedia?"

The holoform laughed. "Because, he's old school!"

Dove laughed along with him as the sped along the paved highway.

---------------------------------

Optimus Prime had easily gotten Jazz, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe to go. Sunstreaker, always a grouch, only went for his brother. Ratchet went to keep a close eye…er…optic on Dove. Ironhide…well, the poor bot was forced. Wheeljack came, saying he needed a gallon of oil for an 'experiment'. Optimus Prime had the magic touch.

--------------------------------

Bumblebee made a sharp turn, pulling into the Wal-Mart parking lot. He found a spot near the front and pulled in. In the next lane Jazz, the Twins, and Wheeljack were parked. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet were parked back further, because of their size.

All of the holoforms stepped out, looking around curiously. They all met by Bumblebee, and made a game plan: Follow Dove.

The small group stepped into the store and gasped. "HOLY SLAG…" Sunstreaker said. "How could humans need so much stuff?" He rolled his eyes.

Dove sighed and walked towards the makeup department. She looked at Optimus Prime curiously and asked, "How will we pay?"

Optimus looked down guiltily. "The night you came to us, I had Wheeljack disable what you humans call an ATM machine. We then harvested all the money inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp 100 dollar bill. Dove smiled. That was so cool. It wasn't **TECHNICALLY** stealing…

She was still amazed at how the holograms were solid as well.

The odd girl continued on, grabbing a deserted basket. She ran to the cosmetics and smiled. She carefully piled two bottles of sparkly black nail polish, nail clippers, lip gloss, perfume, lotion, and blush. Just because she was a tomboy didn't mean she didn't like looking pretty.

The Autobots stared at the cosmetics curiously. "What odd decorations…" Ironhide murmured. "But I like the color of the 'nail polish'."

Next, was the medicines and hygiene. Dove threw two items into her basket. A bottle of Zyrtec and a small bottle of TUMS tablets. Ratchet couldn't help but look at all the types of medicines. He was totally mystified.

Dove then piled more into the cart. Tres Semme shampoo and conditioner, scrunchies, hairspray, Dove brand soap (_IRONIC!),_ pimple cream, band-aids, shaving razors, shaving cream, mouthwash, floss, toothpaste, and a big box of…tampons.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE TAMPONS?" Sunstreaker asked, _**LOUDLY**_. Everyone in the aisle looked at him. Dove blushed with embarrassment. Jazz and Sideswipe laughed.

Sunstreaker snatched the box away from her and read what tampons were.

"GROSS!!!" Sunstreaker threw the box into the cart. "You humans are disgusting!" Everyone, including the Autobots, gave him a dirty stare.

After that, Dove collected lots of food, drinks, air freshener, a pair of clothes, new shoes, a book called 23 Minutes in Hell (to pass the time), a small fan, a journal and pens, some towels and rags, and a pack of chewing gum. Dove bought a lot of stuff.

The Autobots were purely mesmerized. So was the cashier.

Wheeljack volunteered to push the cart, loading all of its contents into Bumblebee's trunk. The car shook with the extra weight. "Feels like I got a lot of junk in the trunk!" He joked.

Dove just smiled nervously. She had been so embarrassed.

---------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Eww!" Sunstreaker crooned. "That 'pudding' looks like human feces."_

_"Do you get air freshener because of flatulence?" Jazz asked._

_"You look a little smaller than a size six!" Bumblebee commented._

_"Damn it! I NEED MOTOR OIL!" Wheeljack moaned._

_"Fuzzy dice are odd. 'Gay' as you humans say!" Sideswipe said, passing by the auto department._

_"Are you sure this 'God' or 'Satan' person exists?" Optimus Prime replied, flipping through 23 Minutes in Hell._

_"Do you need hemorrhoid cream?" Ratchet held up a tube of ointment._

_"Can I get a shotgun?" Ironhide inquired. "If any Chihuahuas lubricate on me, I want some target practice."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

-----------------------------------

Dove's face was as red as a tomato.

"Now where?" Bumblebee asked.

Before Dove could even utter a single syllable, Optimus answered.

"How about a nice trip to the zoo? We can observe other Earthen creatures there."

Dove shook her head.

The cars began to speed out of the Wal-Mart parking lot.

Dove looked at her watch. 3:00 PM This was going to be interesting.

----------------------------------

The small group walked into the Tranquility Zoo Plaza.

The robots' holoforms looked about in wonder.

"Can we go see the monkeys?" Jazz asked.

"You're so stupid." Sunstreaker said darkly. "He waved the all of the humans scurrying about. "There are dozens around us now!"

Optimus gave him a look that said 'You better shut the _BEEP_ up, before I shove a pole up your _BEEP!_' Dove gave him a look that said, 'Oh no you di-int!'

--------------------------------

"Look at that little orange guy!" Bumblebee squealed. "He's so cute!" People stared, wondering why a teenager was freaking out over a golden tamarin monkey.

"How about we go to the reptile House?" Dove pleaded. They had been here an hour, and they had been obsessed with all the animals.

Especially Bumblebee.

And Jazz.

Dove looked at the Zoo Map, leading her ragtag group of friends to the Reptile House.

In truth, Dove was extremely happy. This had been her very first trip to the zoo. Ever.

And it was fun.

---------------------------------

Dove looked on in awe as a giant anaconda slithered up a tree branch. "It's so…big…" She commented.

Wheeljack sighed. "And we aren't?" Dove just gave him a sarcastic look.

Optimus gazed at an albino alligator. "So majestic," He whispered. "But so deadly." The alligator looked up at him with red eyes within the enclosure. Optimus gave a sad look.

He turned to Dove. "Why must you trap them?"

Dove shrugged. "I don't particularly know. Sometimes I wish I could set them free."

Dove grimaced for a moment. She felt like a Decepticon.

She shook her head, her straight, white hair framing her face in frizzy wisps. " C'mon." She turned, leaving the enclosure. "Let's go to Natural Encounters…"

--------------------------------

"These are rather odd creatures." Ratchet said, rubbing a starfish. " If one of their limbs break, it will grow back?" The person supervising the 'Encounter the Sea' exhibit smiled sarcastically. Unbeknownst to him, none of the men knew anything about earthen creatures.

Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide wandered over to the 'Life Exhibit'. The rest of them followed. "Dove," Sideswipe began. "How do humans make babies?" He gazed at pictures of animals being born, babies, or younglings in the womb.

All of the Autobots stared at her.

"Well, uhm…" She twiddled her thumbs. How could she put it into robot terms?

"Well…. A male inserts his floppy disk into the female's hard drive…." She looked down. "And thus, a child is born."

All of them stared at her. "What the…" Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack said at the same time.

"_I'll give better….detail….later_…." Dove gulped.

-------------------------------

The group now drove home. Dove was relieved. A simple shopping trip had turned into quite a bizarre day. Her emotions were berserk.

Dove stretched as they pulled into the driveway of the large warehouse. 7:30 PM

It had been a long day.

Bumblebee drove into the base, letting Dove hop out and carrying the item she had bought to the makeshift couch.

He transformed, the others doing so as well.

They all stretched, flexing their limbs. Dove stared on in awe. She would never get used to that.

"Feels good to stretch out…" Jazz 'yawned'.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……….**

Dove's head jerked up. "What was that?" She asked.

Bumblebee put on a brave face. "I'll check it out!" He ran towards the source of the sound before anyone could react.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_ Bumblebee let out a scream of surprise.

The Autobots ran to his aid, making the ground shake.

Dove followed a few yards behind.

When the peculiar girl saw what was in the room Bumblebee had entered. "Oh my God…." She let out a surprised gasp.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been loaded with school crap. I'll try attempt to update my other stories as well. Please read and review. Oh, and guess what the Autobots found....? Until next time!**_


	10. Bad Kitty

**_Dove_**

**_Bad Kitty_**

Dove gasped. "What are those things?"

"Beast morphers…" Ratchet growled. "Very rare breed of Cybertronian."

Dove stepped back. "Are they supposed to be cats or something?"

"Yes," Ratchet answered. "They must have trans-scanned a panther and a lion."

The panther stepped forward. "Don't worry, fleshy," He purred. "I'm Ravage. She's Willow." His companion growled. We're not gonna hurt you… Much."

Dove stepped behind Bumblebee, terrified.

Willow rubbed against Ravage. "Aww, Ravage, you're scaring it."

Bumblebee raised a threatening fist.

"Shut up," He growled, menacingly. "If you dare touch her, I swear I'll—" Before he could even finish his sentence, Ravage lunged for Dove.

The girl shrieked in horror. Bumblebee slapped the small robot away and grabbed his companion up.

Ravage landed on his feet and hissed. "Alright. You want a fight, Autobots? Well, you're gonna get one!"

He fired two small missiles from the guns on his haunches. The Autobots parted from each other, and the projectiles created a flaming hole in the wall.

Sunstreaker growled. "YOU LITTLE TURD! YOU MESSED A PERFECTLY GOOD WALL UP!" He rushed forward, his small rifle shooting multiple shells at Ravage.

Willow roared and leapt onto his back, her metal claws digging into him. He let out a screech of pain and started to flail around, attempting to get the beast morpher off of him.

Blue fluids dripped onto the floor and he screamed wildly. "GET THE ****er OFF ME!"

Ravage smiled evilly and ran towards the Autobot holding his prize.

Sideswipe rushed towards his brother and ripped the femme from his back, throwing her across the room.

Sunstreaker collapsed to the floor, convulsing. Wires popped and crackled in his back, revealing life sustaining systems.

"I got you covered, bro!" Sideswipe cried. He wrapped his brother's arms around his shoulders, lifting him onto his back. He ran for cover, looking for a safe place to put his twin.

Ravage crept towards Bumblebee, who backed away slowly.

"Why do you harbor such affections for it? Why would you fight for it?"

Bumblebee hissed. "I'm not fighting for an **it**. I'm fighting for a **friend**!"

Ravage roared and slashed Bumblebee's leg, sending the mech tumbling to the ground to protect unveiled wires.

He set Dove down and screamed, "GO! RUN!"

She quickly complied, running for cover. Ravage slashed at Bumblebee's chest, causing it to begin to leak precious fluids. Then, he bounded after Dove.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jazz, Ironhide, and Wheeljack cornered Willow. She stood, cornered, but still hissing.

They knew not to underestimate her by her size. She could easily outmaneuver them with her speed and agility.

She began to move her paws to the right when Jazz spotted the movement and shot.

Dodging the blow, she leapt to the left and onto one of Wheeljack's oversized audio receptors.

The mech reached for her, but Willow simply slashed his audio receptor and leapt away gracefully, his hand barely caressing her slim tail.

Ironhide looked around them for more assistance. Optimus Prime was moving in towards Ravage, and Ratchet was assisting the twins.

Ironhide transformed and laughed. "Hear animals get ran over all the time on Earth," He exclaimed darkly. "Let's see how it feels!"

He sped forward, his grill aimed at the fleeing Willow. She looked over her shoulder and suddenly stopped, turning around. Ironhide went even faster, and she laid down.

"What the…?"

He rushed over her, completely missing his target. She reached all of her legs out and slashed each of his tires.

He rolled a few more feet before coming to a complete stop. He transformed and roared. "YOU LITTLE PIECE 'O SCRAP! I'LL RIP YOUR SPARK OUT!"

The trio rushed for her and she simply dodged the attack, making them collide forcefully. They all groaned and dizzily attempted to get to their feet. Willow sped after Ravage, planning on protecting him from Optimus Prime.

She couldn't help but admire her cunning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dove pumped her legs as fast as she could. She felt the adrenaline pulse through her, but the nausea was almost overwhelming.

She could hear Ravage right behind her, and all of her fears consumed her.

Ravage lunged, hitting the human in the back with his claws. It tore her shirt and ripped her skin, making blood drip onto the floor. She yelped with pain and tumbled downwards.

Ravage crept up to her, growling. He laughed, baring his fangs. "You organics are so weak and stupid…" He drawled.

He raised a clawed paw for the finishing blow when…

**YECCCH!**

Ravage reared back with a howl. "DISGUSTING!" He roared with distaste. Dove had vomited all over him as a way to buy time and, well, she had to empty her fuel tanks!

Dove got back up and tried to limp to safety as Ravage shook the old contents of her stomach off himself.

He roared with fury and leapt upon the frail girl, pushing her to the ground. He stood, looming over her horrifically.

"I've had enough of your crap, fleshling!" He hissed. "Prepare to meet your end!!!" He began to raise a leg to rip her open, when he was flung to the side.

A few yards away, trying to recover, Ravage lay, gazing demonically at his attacker...

The mighty Optimus Prime.

He bounded forward to fight him, when he saw Willow slinking towards the human.

He nodded with agreement at her plan and rushed to distract the massive Autobot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Willow grinned slyly as Ravage dodged Optimus Prime's blows and slashed his legs with fury.

Now, the human was wide open.

She crept towards the human, who had her back to her. She was so quiet, not even the Autobots could hear her steps.

Willow, now right behind Dove, made no sound.

The beast morpher tapped her with her metal tail, a grin covering her faceplates.

The human turned around and shrieked.

Willow pushed her down and slashed at her belly, which began to bleed.

Optimus prime looked her way and scowled, easily shooing Ravage away while he was distracted.. He sped towards her and she fled.

She knew the human would bleed to death.

Willow tried to run, but to no avail. Optimus Prime grabbed her by the tail and slung her against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Ravage looked around and grimaced.

All of the Autobots were coming towards him, weapons loaded, with the exception of Ratchet who went to help Dove, and Sunstreaker, who was fatally injured.

Ravage sent out a help signal, and tried to escape.

He knew, that within moments, more brutal Decepticons would arrive.

The Autobots were about to finish him off when a group of figures stepped through the flames in the far back wall.

Ravage grinned.

"Good," He hissed, turning to his foes. "Now all my friends are here for the party!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated this in a while. But I finally did it! Sorry! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave nice reviews! See you next time! ;D**


	11. Decepticons, ATTACK!

_Dove_

_"Decepticons, ATTACK!"_

Dove looked at the three bulky figures in terror.

The largest was a gleaming silver with black accents and dangerous claws and fangs.

The second was a little shorter and bulkier. He was colored tan with white accents. Two triangular wings arched from his back, making him look like a dark angel.

The last was the same height, colored a navy blue that was almost black, accented with red.

Their fierce appearances made Dove shiver.

The silver one turned his gaze to her, a smirk forming across his faceplates. His voice rumbled, each of his words as deadly as his poison red gaze, "Ah, greetings there, flesh creature."

Dove remained quiet, resisting the urge to faint out of pure terror.

"I am leader of the Decepticons, Megatron."

Dove felt her heart skip a beat and drops of cold sweat form over her skin.

"This is my second in command, Starscream." He pointed to the winged Decepticon. "And this is my communications and intelligence officer, Soundwave."

Dove's mouth fell open. They** WERE** real.

Optimus Prime growled. "Megatron, stay away from her!"

The Decepticon threw back his head and laughed. "She knows of our secret, Prime!!!"

"What of it?" Bumblebee called.

"She will most definitely tell," Megatron smirked knowingly. "It is fleshling nature."

Dove shook her head at Optimus Prime, her eyes large with fear.

"NO." Optimus Prime stated. "I will not allow you to harm her!"

Megatron growled. "Oh, so unwise."

Starscream cackled and ran forward, slamming into Ironhide. The Autobot roared, slamming a fist into the winged Decepticon's face.

Starscream laughed as he dug his clawed fingers into Ironhide's armor. "Idiot Autobot!!!"

Soundwave gave a more monotone laugh and joined in, slamming into Wheeljack. The Autobot growled, firing a shot into the blue Dcepticon's shoulder. "Resistance is futile Autobot," He proclaimed.

Megatron glared at Dove, walking towards her. "Now, if you come easily, your death will be painless….if not…..let your mind wander."

Dove cringed, backing away in horror.

Optimus roared, slamming all of his weight into Megatron, sending them both to the ground. The tremor in the ground was so immense, it made Dove fall down as well.

Megatron growled, a bolt from his fusion cannon sending Optimus Prime spiraling backwards.

Megatron got to his feet, pounding towards Dove. "MINE!!!!" He roared, aiming his fusion cannon at her as it began to whir.

"NO!" Bumblebee leapt at Megatron, digging his fingers into his shoulders and sending them tumbling to the ground.

Megatron hissed, grabbing the Autobot's arms and twisting with all of the strength he could muster.

Bumblebee screamed in agony, his legs kicking at Megatron's chest as his body convulsed and thrashed about uselessly.

Then, within nano-seconds, Megatron ripped both of his arms clean off.

Bumblebee shrieked with pain, falling to the floor. The giant, gaping wounds at his shoulders sparked as torn wires hung limply. Blue fluid, energon, pooled around him and splattered across Megatron's chest.

The Decepticon tyrant just grinned, preceding to throw the yellow arms on top of the shrieking and convulsing youngling.

Dove looked at him, wide eyed and mouth agape. Her entire frame shook with fear.

Jazz and Sideswipe gasped in fear. Sideswipe ran to drag Bumblebee and his detached arms away, while Jazz lunged at Megatron alongside Optimus Prime.

"RUN!" Jazz cried, trying to restrain the Decepticon Lord. "RUN!"

But Dove couldn't move at all, she was paralyzed with fear.

---------

Soundwave delivered a final gunshot to Wheeljack's unconscious body before going to get his children, Ravage and Willow.

They sat in the corner, letting their internal systems help recover them.

Soundwave merely nodded at them, and they instantly knew to stay put until it was time to leave.

Starscream then finished with his opponent, shaking his hands to rid them of Ironhide's energon fluids.

They both looked to Dove, who stood only a few yards away from where Megatron battled Jazz and Optimus Prime.

To the side were the Autobot Twins, Ratchet, and the dying Bumblebee.

Starscream grinned, motioning for Soundwave to attack Ratchet and Sideswipe while he abducted the human.

Soundwave nodded, creeping silently for his intended targets.

He came up behind Ratchet, knowing he was stronger, and gave him a flying punch in the back of the head. Ratchet fell to the floor his vision blurry. He tried to crawl back to his feet, but Soundwave shot him in the leg, making him fall back down once more, unable to get back up.

"Sideswipe…." He mumbled. "Keep Bumblebee and your brother safe."

Sideswipe stepped back, spreading his arms wide. Soundwave's visor glinted as he pointed his gun at Sideswipe's chest.

The red Autobot did the same.

They fired at the same exact moment.

Soundwave's shot hit Sideswipe right in the chest, as he dodged Sideswipe's. That shot barely nicked his shoulder.

Soundwave looked around him. Sideswipe was out, as were his brother and the yellow one. And Ratchet was glaring and cursing at him, unable to stand or retrieve a weapon.

He smiled softly, walking to his leader.

That had been quite an easy task.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Megatron easily threw Jazz off of him, sending the Autobot sliding across the floor. Optimus prime hissed, seeing that he was the last Autobot fighting.

He punched Megatron as hard as he could, sending sparks flying across Megatron's silver armor as metal hit metal.

Megatron just laughed as he stepped back, kicking Optimus Prime squarely in the abdomen.

Optimus Prime crouched slightly, his optics burning with fury. "Just LEAVE, Megatron!"

"NEVER!"

Optimus Prime fired a round into Megatron's hip, making the Decepticon stumble back.

He growled menacingly, raising his own cannon. The purple colored ray hit Optimus Prime in his shoulder, making him grab the wound as blue fluid dripped out.

Megatron laughed, firing another shot into Optimus Prime's abdomen, making more blue fluid spill out.

Optimus' eyes darkened as he saw what happened next before him. Megatron leapt upon him, restraining him against the ground. Starscream chased after the white haired human like a cat after a mouse.

He took her up easily in his claws and cackled, throwing her roughly into his cockpit and shooting out of the area.

Soundwave gathered his creations and transformed into a Hummer, driving away slowly.

Megatron stood up, grinning. He kicked Optimus Prime in the head as he transformed into a gleaming military jet and shot off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

The red and blue Autobot stood up, dazed as his own energon pooled around him.

He looked around at the carnage. Fire surrounded them as debris were everywhere. Blue fluid was splattered across the floors and what was left of the walls. There were a few red spots that led to a pool of red fluid, Dove's blood.

Ratchet cursed, trying to stand up, and Jazz limped over to Optimus, his gaze sorrowful and hateful. The rest of his troops were all unconscious, in a pool of their own blue life source.

Optimus' gaze darkened even more.

"How?" His voice trembled. "How could I let this happen?"

Jazz lowered his head, placing a hand on Optimus Prime's shoulder. "It's okay, sir. We weren't prepared. We just need to get everybody fixed up, and go get Dove back."

Optimus Prime lowered his head, slumping over.

"How?" he asked himself. "How did I let this happen? I….have…..failed….."

Jazz smiled at him sullenly. "No, you haven't Optimus. There's still time to save Dove."

Optimus Prime sighed as melancholy as only he could. "I sure do hope so…."

_'Dear Primus, let us get to her in time…'_ Optimus prime silently prayed.

A/N: Damn....the 'Bots were NOT on the ball today.... ToT And, oh, shit, DOve has been taken! Like, OMG, what'll happen next?! You'll have to wait to find out! :P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time. Please review! Ciao!!! :D

_**All of the Autobots: WHat the slag? WHy did you make us get our afts kicked?!**_

_**AG6: BECAUSE, the plot must flow. **_

_**Dove: The plot is shitty!**_

_**AG6: You only think that because of what happens to you! The readers love it!! Well, they will later!**_

_**Dove: Well......whatever!**_

_**AG6: *huggles the AB's and Dove.* Awe, I'll make it better later!**_

_**Ironhide: You better!!!**_

_**AG6: *rolls eyes* M'kay, see you next time, byes!**_

_**Bumblebee: DAMMIT! I HAVE AN ITCH!!! I can't scratch it without an arm!**_

_**AG6: Just ignore him....he'll get his arms back later. *goes and scratches his back* CIAO!**_


	12. Taken

_Dove_

_Taken_

Dove squirmed, writhing her entire body in the darkness.

"Hi Dove." A voice said. "Please, open your eyes!"

Dove squirmed again, feeling a burning sensation rip at her skin. She thrashed, refusing to open her eyes, wanting to simply get away from the unbearable darkness.

"Please, just open your eyes!" The Voice cried. "I'm not scary! I promise!"

Dove shuddered in fear. The Voice made her heart thump in intense terror. The Voice…it was three different voices melded into one. The first voice was high pitched and squeaky, like a child's. The second was deep and menacing, a low growl hinting at the end of each word. The last voice was like a hiss, the kind you heard from a cobra as it attacked.

Dove tried to scream, and wanted to get away. She thrashed harder, attempting to run. "Please Dove! Just open your eyes! If you don't, I'll cry!!!"

Dove couldn't help it. Her pain was becoming unbearable. Her curiosity wouldn't stop growing.

She opened her eyes.

Dove gasped, her heart skipping a beat. What she saw before her was terrifyingly beautiful.

The woman-creature was tall, seven feet to be exact. She had long, fiery red hair that went down to her ankles, wilted flowers stuck within random, straight strands of the wild mane. She wore a black and red dress, the ends of it tattered, with bloodstained rips. The woman's skin was pale as snow, and her fingernails were painted black, long like claws. Two long, bloodstained fangs jutted over her lips, making her smile all the more horrific. Her eyes glowed an intense yellow, the black, tattered wings jutting from her back fluttering demonically. Her chest was ripped open, blood staining her white skin around the demonic wound that displayed the inside of her chest…and her slowly beating heart.

Dove tried to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to move, run or squirm, but to no avail. She was paralyzed.

"What?" The demon said in its terror-bringing voice. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

Dove's eyes opened wider out of intense fear, much to her chagrin.

She was finally able to move her lips, after long seconds of fear, and shrieked, "WHO ARE YOU?!?!"

The demon smirked, tracing a claw over her thin cheekbone as if in thought. "Oh, sweet, naïve Dove…" She laughed. "I am you."

Dove shivered. "No!!!! You're not me!!! Y-you can't be me!!!"

"I am." The demon said. "I'm all of the hate, the anger, the sorrow you have ever felt. I am The Hate Dove. I am your Hate."

"NO!" Dove screamed. "YOU'RE NOT ME!"

"Oh?" The Hate giggled, her entire frame seeming to melt. She shifted, changing her entire appearance, a burning scent filling the air.

Dove felt a wave of shock pass over her.

In front of her, was her own reflection. The only difference was that The Hate wore an elegant ebony dress, and her chest was still bloodstained and wide open…but the heart was beating more rapidly.

"No!" Dove screamed. "NO!!!! YOU'RE NOT ME! THAT'S NOT ME!"

The Hate smirked. Tracing her hand along her sides. "I am your Hate. You must realize this, mon amour."

Dove screamed, no longer paralyzed, but thrashing around. She felt an invisible fire gently caress her body, making her scream in intense pain.

"YOU'RE NOT ME! I'M NOT YOU! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!!!!"

The Hate just chuckled, fading away into nothingness. "Goodbye…Dove…."

Dove screamed, looking around desperately, her eyes wild. "HELP!" She screamed. "HELP ME!"

x-x-x-x-x-

The world was bright. She had to blink a few times to become accustomed to the florescent lights above her.

"Damn humans going on such nonsense!" A rather nasally voice declared.

Dove looked around, her entire vision blurred. Her eyes landed on a tall, darkly colored figure, and she felt hope rise within her.

"Audobos?" She inquired hopefully, her speech slurred.

"No. Not even close!" The nasally voice sneered.

A sick realization hit the white haired girl as memories of what had happened before she blacked out before swirled in her mind like ghosts.

"No…" She said, her heart skipping a beat. A wave of panic hit her like a tidal wave.

"No… This isn't happening."

"Oh, but it is." Dove shuddered at the other feminine voice she immediately recognized.

"W-willow?"

"Aw, how sweet. It remembered my name," Willow said flatly. Dove twisted her neck, straining to see the robotic lioness, fear making her tremble.

She gasped, panic rising in her body as the ground shook, the lioness landing before her body. It crept up, snarling.

Dove shook in terror, coldness spreading through her body. The Decepticon hissed, placing a paw on Dove's vulnerable stomach and pressing down. Dove winced as the claws delicately pierced her skin, drawing trace amounts of scarlet liquid.

"Don't hurt it, idiot!" The nasally voice snarled, and a hand tore Willow from Dove, making the lioness hit the floor with a grunt.

"Shut up, Reega. I know that torture is Megatron's thing. I was merely playing with my prey."

Dove shuddered, tears brimming in her eyes for a microsecond before streaming down her cheeks.

"Look, it's crying," A masculine voice snickered. Dove felt her stomach tighten. She knew that was Ravage.

Dove couldn't help but cry. She should have stayed home. Anything was better than enduring alien robotic torture.

Anything.

The female called Reega sneered down at her, laughing. "Oh, this one is gonna be fun." She sneered. "Humans are so pathetic."

Willow laughed along with her. "And so delicate. So easy to rip apart." She bared her fangs, as if wishing she could leap upon the frail human and tear into her.

Ravage pranced to her, glaring at Dove with cold optics. "Don't worry, Megatron will take care of her. She'll get a special treatment for knowing so much about us too."

Dove felt intense fear wash over her.

What was she going to do?

She couldn't die. She wouldn't die. Only one word echoed in her head:

_Shit._

_**A/N: Yes, I know it was a short chapter. This was mainly for telling you guys about The Hate...it will play a large role later on. Oh, and to show you about..y'know...Dove being taken as a prisoner. This chapter was a whole lot better, and more descriptive, but a very mean person, who I like to call DR. DOUCHECLAWTICON turned my computer off when I was finsihed writing it. And, well, I can't write something really good twwice. Sowwies, get mad at Dr. Doucheclawticon if you're mad. He's a bad person... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and I'll see you next time!**_


	13. Prisoner of War

_Dove_

_Prisoner of War_

"Fleshling…" Megatron drawled, his ruby optics scanning of the frail form of the peculiar human.

Dove stayed silent, trembling with uncontainable fear.

"You know of our secrets." The behemoth stated. "You know about US. And no human should be allowed to know these things."

He grinned, his gaze darkening as he slid his claw against a metal wall, producing sparks and a loud screeching noise.

Dove shrunk back, her white skin paling even more. _'Dear God, Dear God… Oh, Dear God, oh, please save me! Dear Lord…please don't let me die!!!'_ Intense fear formed knots in her stomach as her head swirled. She felt a cloud of panic rise within her as she looked at the Decepticon leader before her.

She was simply terrified of dying.

She knew she would meet God, and leave this hateful place of Earth…but…. What if she was actually a bad person? What if she went to Hell? What if God didn't even exist?

All these thoughts swirled within her brain, making her tremble even more violently.

"And, for knowing this, you actually give me a good reason to have some fun with a human," His optics glowed a darker shade of red, glaring at Dove hatefully. "You're going to receive intense torture, flesh creature."

Dove cowered, his clawed fist coming down towards her and wrapping around her abdomen roughly.

He smiled, digging his claws into her scrawny arms to draw a little blood. "First, you're going to need mental torture," He said with a demented snarl.

"STARSCREAM!" He called with a hiss.

The winged robot that had been with Megatron before appeared in front of them. "Yes, my liege?" He asked with a smirk.

"Take it to the prepared cell," Megatron demanded. "Leave it there for three days, without any nourishment except for a small bowl of water. And make sure to show her our other guests before doing so."

"Of course, my glorious leader," Starscream said, snatching Dove from his hand and wrapping his own clawed digits around her fearfully convulsing form.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dove's eyes went wide, as her heart skipped a beat. "A-autobots?!"

"You bet, meatbag." Starscream sniggered, pointing to their damaged prisoners. "Designated Asarah, Ryuk, Blurr, and Prowl."

Dove gazed at them in awe. These Autobots just looked sick. They were all hunched over, covered in dents and wounds, and looked as if their colored armor had dulled. They all looked towards the human, their gazes filled with sorrow and hate.

"Don't give up hope," The one known as Asarah said, her blue optics glowing brighter for a few seconds. "It will be okay."

Dove felt herself choke, until she finally let a few words spill out: "I know God will take care of me…"

Starscream laughed, walking away from the somber, trapped Autobots. "You'll need more than faith to stay alive, fleshie!" He chuckled, stopping a few feet away from a small cell with no windows, and a small door.

"There is your cell."

Dove's eyes widened in terror as he moved towards it, opening the small door. She looked inside and gasped. From the dim light, all she could see was a small, dirty tan bowl…and no light.

It was darkness. Pure darkness.

Dove had always been afraid of the darkness. It would swallow you whole and drive you insane. Who knew what even lurked in the darkness?

Dove knew. She had felt a form of darkness all her life. It was loneliness. Darkness brought nothing but pain and a sense of being alone. If she went in there….

"Please," Dove pleaded as the Decepticon shoved her into the small cell. "Please!!! Anything but the dark!!! PLEASE! NO!"

Starscream chuckled, slamming the door in the crying human's face.

Dove fell down, breaking into a cold sweat. She couldn't see anything. She was swallowed by the darkness. "NO!" She screamed, leaping forward and banging her fists against the wall. "LET ME OUT!!!!!"

_**At the Autobot HQ….**_

"Ratchet, are you getting ANY signals?" Optimus Prime demanded worriedly.

"No, sir…" Ratchet responded, his voice strained and choked.

Optimus Prime shook his head. "Dear Primus, I hope we find Dove in time. Look what they did to our own. Imagine what they will do to a defenseless human…"

Ratchet turned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Prime…it's alright." His optics dimmed. "We'll get to her in time."

Optimus Prime bowed his head, his voice becoming strained as well. "Uh-huh…"

Ratchet gripped his shoulder tightly. "Prime…listen to me." He gazed into his leader's eyes fondly, with such emotion that surprised the leader of the Autobots.

"It's not your fault."

Optimus Prime lowered his head once more, remaining silent.

_**Dove's Holding Cell….**_

The white haired girl, rocked back and forth, hugging her knees tightly. She felt so terrified…so alone.

She had already drunk all of her dirty water in the bowl…it was disgusting, but she was still thirsty. And it had only been one day.

She sighed, trembling harder from the cold. "God, save me…" She pleaded. "I am deeply sorry for everything I have done. Please, dear Lord, just save me. Please."

Tears ran down her cheeks, as she hugged her freezing body tighter. "This is stupid. Why would I even ask You for help? I'm a pitiful excuse for a living thing. Nobody loves me. No one cares for me. You probably don't either. You probably regret creating me!"

She cried harder, her breaths becoming shallow and heart wrenching.

"WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!" She screamed. "I HAVE NO DAMN PURPOSE! I SHOULD JUST DIE!!!!"

She beat her fists against the door, feeling as if the Darkness around her grew colder.

"LET ME DIE!!!" She shrieked, throwing herself against the floor. She felt a feeling of Hate and sorrow creep into her, and wailed, beating the floor.

She felt alone. So terribly alone. She had no one. In this entire Universe…she was alone.

The Darkness had gotten to her.

_I'm swimming all alone in a pool of darkness  
and I feel like darkness is slowly pulling me under  
I yell for help but no one is there to hear it  
I begin to see the water at eye level  
and I kick and flail  
fighting to stay above the darkness  
But the darkness won't let go of its hold on me  
and I slowly begin to give in  
to the feeling that lies below the water line  
the waters starts to fill my lungs  
the lungs that once held so much life  
yet now they allow the murky water to replace that  
I know that this path doesn't lead to happiness  
But why doesn't someone grab my hand  
pull me from darkness's grasp?  
because no one knows I stand at the boundary  
the boundary between light and dark  
so I give in to the thing that holds me  
All of the strength and all of the courage  
that I once held in my heart  
can't save me from the water  
So I slowly slip below the world of conscientiousness  
undetected by the occupants of that world  
I don't want to fight anymore  
I've given into darkness_

**_3 Days later…._**

Megatron grinned evilly, opening the door to the cell. He looked inside and smiled.

The dim light bathed the violently convulsing form of the human called Dove.

She looked even more scrawny, and her white hair was all frizzed out. If it was possible, she was paler than before, and her usually bright gray eyes were dull, and almost looked black.

She licked her dry lips, looking to Megatron while breathing in short gasps. "Go away. I am not worthy of the Light."

The Decepticon Tyrant laughed, grabbing Dove and tearing her away from her small, dark prison.

Dove felt different, a little happy to see light again. But she didn't feel as if she deserved it.

_She was Nothing._

Megatron smiled, walking away from the cell. It seemed that the Darkness had weakened her even more.

**This next torture session…was going to be fun.**

**_A/N: Well, there was the next chapter. I really feel sorry for poor Dove. I wish I didn't have to make her get hurt like that. Darn Decepticons! :0 And, dur, you can tell she's like...REALLY afraid of the dark. And she kind of went a bit insane from being in it for 3 days. By the way, tell me how you liked my poem. I wrote a few months ago, and thought it would fit here nicely. But, hey, don't worry, because something AWESOME is gonna happen to Dove pretty soon. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! C-ya next time! ^.^/)_ **

**Oh, and I have a treat for any religious peoples. I know that you've pretty much just seen really sad, emotional poems. So, for not updating that fast all the time, I have a special treat! A nice poem about God. I had a good friend of mine help me with knowing about the different parts of the Bible though...I got kinda confused on that. I have one other one like this, and if you'd like to read it, say so in your review! ;) ENJOY!: **

_Help Me Fogive_

_When rage and fury overwhelm my heart,  
It's time to look to God's own Holy Word.  
I search the Bible for His good advice;  
My will to His commands must be deferred._

_In Romans God reveals His love for me;  
In all things God works only for my good;  
He gives me blessings I can't understand;  
I'd be peaceful if I'd do the things I should._

_Jesus forgave so much; why then can't I?  
I want to mold my life after His own.  
I pray, I try, but my sinful nature wins;  
Lord, help me, I can't do this thing alone._

_In Colossians, I read about the peace of Christ;  
Oh, how I long to feel it in my heart.  
All I have to do is to forgive,  
But Lord, it seems I don't know where to start._

_I need to walk a mile in the other's shoes;  
They're doing what they think they have to do.  
I know some problems are blessings in disguise,  
But Lord, sometimes I feel so doggone blue._

_Ephesians says "forgive as the Lord forgave you;  
Get rid of anger and every form of malice."  
I'd love to just let go and release it all,  
But upon my heart is a wound that's become a callus._

_I'll keep praying, trying, Lord, no matter what;  
I'm determined to let go and relinquish blame;  
Some day, I'll say, and be truly sincere:  
"I forgive it all in Jesus' precious name."_


	14. The Nobody

_Dove_

_The Nobody_

Dove was chained to the wall with strong metal chain links, her chin hinged against her chest.

She had just escaped from the dark cell…even though she was no longer worthy of the Light…and now she had to do this.

It was almost too much to bear.

She looked up, tears in her newly black eyes. She saw Megatron and Soundwave stand before her, and she simply bowed her head once more, trembling with slight fear.

Megatron chuckled at her obvious terror. "Do your thing, Soundwave…" He started to leave the room. "Once your week long torture is over, it shall be my turn… And it will be the last session." He smirked, leaving for good.

Soundwave tilted his head, glaring to Dove. She looked up, her flesh eyes interlocking with his metal optics.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice was breaking, and she felt her insides start to burn.

She felt as if she was crumbling inside.

"You know too much." Soundwave replied monotonously. "And it will most definitely hit the Autobots hard if we annihilate their pet…in a most painful fashion."

Dove trembled. _'I don't deserve this.'_

She shut her eyes, trying to keep tears from falling. _**'Yes, you do.'**_ A voice within her soul hissed. _**'You know you do. You have done everything wrong. You're a nobody.'**_

Dove laughed, bowing her head as he limbs went limp in their chains. She looked to Soundwave, with her black eyes and wicked smile.

_'Do your worst, Decepticon…'_ She thought._ 'I deserve this. I shall be numb to all of this. I am the Nobody.'_

Soundwave looked to her, and his optics went dim. Dove tilted her head, and suddenly heard a faint buzzing. "Wha…"

The buzzing became louder. Then…it grew to a frightening, deafening roar within her, and she felt pain.

She thrashed, screaming in anguish and agony. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain within her head was like fire…. It was hot as Hell, and it was just…searing. It controlled her entire body and made her thrash and scream in pain. There was no stopping the pain.

She was a Nobody. What could she do to stop it anyhow?

Soundwave smirked, focusing harder. He was going to get this one good… He would violate the precious foundation of her mind and utterly fuck up her mental stability.

It would be fun.

Dove let out a final scream of intense hurt. She suddenly went limp, totally unconscious.

Soundwave grinned wickedly, preparing to do what he did best. He had broke her mind block, and now…he was going to see what was in the fleshling's mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dove let out a moan, feeling the searing pain subside, and become a numb coldness.

She looked around, seeing total darkness. She saw she was hanging from blue, glowing chains from some ceiling, and was slowly swinging like a pendulum.

She flinched when she heard deafening laughter, then gasped as she was able to see everything clearly.

Before her loomed Soundwave, who was laughing and smirking at her gleefully.

And, everywhere around them, even on the ground, there weremoving images. There were millions of sounds happening all at once. Dove looked around, mesmerized.

It was somewhat amazing.

There was something familiar about all those images, all those sounds though.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Dove screeched, trying to speak over all the noise.

Soundwave grinned, snapping his fingers. Everything stopped. No more noise, no more motion. All was serene and placid.

"We are in your mind, human."

Dove looked at him wide eyed. "What? How?"

He smiled even wider. "One of my special skills is being able to 'mind probe' different beings. Currently, I am probing YOUR mind. Around us is all of your memories, all of your knowledge…everything you know!"

Dove grimaced. "No… Please. Stop! Please, don't!"

'STOP IT YOU NOBODY!'

She twitched, screaming again as the searing hot agony spilled over her.

Soundwave laughed. "I AM GOING TO MENTALLY TORTURE YOU AND BREAK YOU DOWN!"

She screamed again, thrashing uselessly. She felt as if her brain, and her entire body was melting. It was so horrible.

_Oh, dear agony  
Hear my song  
Let me pray to thee  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
Dear Agony, what has kept you here for so long?  
Why can't you just move along  
And end my pain?_

_Dear Agony  
You're making my life a game  
Filling me with eternal pain  
Dear Agony  
Why can't I make a simple plan  
And be the same guy I was again  
Or is my life over now?_

_Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
Listen to my song  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
Make the darkness move along  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
I'm trudging through rocky mountains  
And wading through murky waters  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
I have nothing left to give thee  
This should be my perfect end  
You were made to make me hurt  
Now make me dissolve into the dirt_

Soundwave smirked as everything started back up again. He began to slowly sort through her memories and intelligence, looking bored.

"You poor, pitiful thing…" He watched multiple scenes of Dove being abused by her family and made fun of at school. He watched over and over all the times she cried and wished for something to make all her suffering end.

"I almost feel mercy for you…" Soundwave said. Despite his mental torture, he could tell that showing the human her memories…many of which were bad…was making her hurt even more. "But, unfortunately, I don't." He laughed, still showing her multiple memories.

_Ashes to ashes  
And dust to dust  
Let tears fall, if they must_

_Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until my death_

_Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
Is this the way it must be?  
Carry me to Heaven  
On your broken and black wings  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
Is this the way it's gots to be?_

_Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
Listen to my song  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
Make the darkness move along  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
I'm trudging through rocky mountains  
And wading through murky waters  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
I have nothing left to give thee  
This should be my perfect end  
You were made to make me hurt  
Now make me dissolve into the dirt_

_Dear Agony  
Please let me go  
Dear Agony  
My numbness grows  
Dear Agony  
I hate you so  
Dear Agony  
Tell me where forever dies  
Dear Agony, Dear Agony  
I don't think I want to die_

_There's nothing left  
And God let me go  
I feel nothing  
Filled with darkness  
Oh, how I hate you so  
My sin unrighteous  
It's time for me to leave  
My letter ends  
With the word Sincerely_

_Dear Agony  
Dear Agony  
Dear Agony_

Dove cringed, feeling herself start to break.

'It's okay to fall. No one cares anyways….' The Hate within her said. 'It'll be okay. Just let yourself fade, Nobody.'

Dove gritted her teeth, trying to control herself.

She tried to think of the Autobots, which instantly made an image of Bumblebee pop up. Soundwave laughed, gazing darkly at the image of the giddy yellow Cybertronian.

"You can do all you can to erase the pain, but it will not work!"

Dove cried harder, thinking of a song verse that could maybe make her feel better. She had to do all she could to stop herself from slipping completely.

_**What ever may come  
Where ever you're lost  
Remember there'll always be a place for us  
Castles we build crumble to dust  
Don't worry there'll always be a place for us.**_

She tried to picture the Autobots, and mere happy moments, but it didn't work. Se couldn't think of anything good. She could barely remember the good things… Dove was being destroyed.

She screamed again, feeling the pain intense. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Soundwave laughed. "I AM YOUR DEMON! I WILL MAKE YOU FALL!"

Dove cried, feeling a coldness sweep over her.

There was no fighting it. The Dark was taking over.

She felt herself become numb as the pain began to break her down.

It was over. Soundwave had won. He was breaking her slowly, making her crumble like dirt.

And this was only the first day out of a week.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or 'A Place For Us'.**_

_**Claimer: BUT I do own Dove and the song Dear Agony (written 2 years ago). They are copyrighted!!!!!**_

_**A/N: Poor Dove... I don't want to do this to her... It hurts me to write this. But, trust me, things will get much better later. I'll see you guys later, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


	15. In the End

_Dove_

_In the End_

Dove breathed a shallow breath, taking in air sharply. She blinked her bloodshot eyes, looking to the two beings before her. "Ohhhh….."

Megatron laughed. "So, Soundwave, did you have fun?"

The navy blue Decepticon nodded with enthusiasm, "I did indeed, Lord Megatron. Her memories were very agonizing…for her. I'm at a loss though, as the early stages of her life…are not there. Perhaps it was just head trauma, my liege."

Megatron shrugged. "Like I would care. All she ever was back then was an insignificant insect sparkling."

Soundwave nodded, agreeing. "Shall I leave the flesh creature under your supervision, my lord?"

Megatron cackled, his demonic red gaze darkening. "Of course, Soundwave. You had your fun with it for the past week…. Now it is my turn to play."

Dove's eyes widened, as she trembled, thrashing as she attempted to escape from her chains. She simply moaned, pain pulsing through her as one of her shackles hit her bony ribs.

With Soundwave gone, Megatron wrapped his claws around Dove's delicate torso and reared his arm back, tearing her from the wall, with her shackles still attached.

"The Autobots will be simply devastated when they see their precious little pet dead!" He declared, bringing the human up to his faceplates in a single, fluid motion. "Now…are you ready to play?"

Dove just hung her head. "Good, because we're about to play a very fun game!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND HER!?" Bumblebee screamed, his optics filled with sorrow and fury. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GREAT LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND HER!?"

Optimus Prime shut his optics, hanging his head. "Bumblebee…"

"YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ironhide yelled back. "You need to have more respect, you little bastard!"

"FUCK YOU!" Bumblebee growled, turning to him. "HE CALLS HIMSELF A LEADER!? HE CAN'T EVEN FIND A HUMAN! WHY CAN'T HE FIND THE DECEPTICONS!? "His optics closed a little, making dark blue slits as he glared at all of them, gesturing to the leader of the Autobots.

Ironhide growled, raising his giant cannon. Ratchet shook his head, holding the pissed off Autobot back.

"It's been a week longer! Dove is probably dead by now!" He grit his dental plating, "HE CALLS HIMSELF A LEADER!? MEGATRON IS A BETTER LEADER THAN HIM!"

"Hey, hold up a second…" Jazz said, moving forward.

"SHUT UP, JAZZ!" Bumblebee roared. "I don't want to hear your bullshit!"

Sunstreaker growled. "You're such a dumb fuck… I'm glad that little parasite is dead."

Bumblebee turned around slowly, his optics wide. "You…fucking….asshole…pansy!" he lifted his arm, transforming it into his plasma cannon, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!!" He fired, hitting Sunstreaker on the shoulder and sending him flying across the room. The yellow Autobot looked up at him, his optics wide with surprise and fear.

"Bumblebee….I'm sorry."

Bumblebee laughed weakly, shaking his head.

Optimus turned to him, placing a gentle, but firm hand on his shoulder. "Bumblebee…. I have failed. I'm so very sorry."

Bumblebee turned back to him, jerking his hand away. "It's too late for 'I'm sorry's." he growled, slowly leaving the room. "Saying sorry won't bring someone back to life and destroy the Decepticons, now will it?"

"That little heathen!" Wheeljack fumed, taking a step forward. "I oughta beat the slag outta 'im!"

Optimus Prime shook his head. "No…" All the Autobots turned. "What?"

"He is right. I have failed. Right now….I am a pathetic excuse for a leader. I have failed Dove. Let's just hope and pray….that she is still alive."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dove twitched, her usually pale skin a dark crimson color. It was soaked with blood.

"I just love how you squirm…" Megatron grinned darkly. "It excites me."

Dove let out a whimper of pain, whispering low words beneath her breath… "Fuck….y-you…."

Megatron laughed. As if THAT would hurt him.

He had already mutilated her body and amputated her legs, so that she could not get away (as if she could even manage that), and she was already slowly dying from the loss of blood.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, making another cut on her cheek with his claw. "I am having so much fun…. It's so sad that our day has to end in a few moments…."

Dove gritted her teeth, looking up at him with blurry vision. "Fuuuuck you."

He laughed again, lifting his fusion cannon. "Farewell, organic filth."

Dove gritted her teeth, trembling with fear. She was…about to die.

"Say hello to whatever God you worship for me." He laughed, his gun whirring.

"God…let me go…."

Megatron laughed. "Good. He knew you weren't worth loving!"

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

There was a high pitched, agonized scream for about a second.

Then there was only silence.

Dove lay on the table, bloody and silent, with a giant, bloody hole in the middle of her abdomen. Blood dripped from the edge of the table and onto the floor, making Megatron's grin contort into an even more wicked sneer.

"Ah…" he sighed. "My work here is finished…. Organics are so….disgusting."

He tapped his chin for a moment, then yelled at Starscream. "STARSCREAM! COME CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" He paused for a moment before leaving the dark room. "But keep the body! I'm sure the Autobots will want it back!"

_I tried so hard, and got so far  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

**_A/N: -cries- Oh no…. Dove is dead!!!!! Now what?! -cries more- I'm sorry, please don't kill me!!! Sorry this chapter was so darn short.... And, err… She'll be back in action, soon, trust me! -weak laugh- I love you guys…. Eh heh… I'll see you next time! Please read and review! NO FLAMES._**

**_PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT: I want all of you do go and do me a big 'ol favor. Go and read "A New Perspective' by MrReviewerGuy! It's based off of a roleplay him and I are doing, and it'll be really good! Please, trust me! There may not be much to it right now, but when the rest comes later, it is going to be awesome! Trust me! YOU WILL LOVE IT! Especially if you like my stories! So…please, please, please, GO AND READ IT!!!! :D_**

**_Seriously. GO read tha story, and put it on your story alert. I'm going to ask him if you read it. If you didn't...I am going to obliterate you!!! :D Nah, just kidding.... Or am I? o.O I don't think you want to find out... XD_**


	16. Why?

_Dove_

_Why? _

Bumblebee rumbled beside Optimus Prime, a low growl in his throat. "But, sir, why would they just…give Dove back after all this time?"

Optimus Prime sighed. "I have no clue… They will probably want something in return."

"But will you give it to them, sir?"

"…But of course, Bumblebee. Nothing has the equal worth of a life."

Bumblebee smiled. "Thank you sir…. I am just glad that she is still alive." Bumblebee paused for a second, ceasing talking and frowning as he kept the same speed as he drove beside his leader, ahead of the other Autobots that had accompanied them; Prowl, Ironhide, and Wheeljack.

"I am glad that she is alive as well. I just have a strange sense of paranoia though. It is not like the Decepticons to issue a message to come and get Dove back."

"Yeah, but we should be thankful, right?"

Optimus frowned mentally. "Yes, Bumblebee, we should be thankful."

"Hey, Prime…." Bumblebee sped up a little, going ahead of the rest of them.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier… I was just angry…and sad. I'm sorry…" His words fading away, Bumblebee sped up more and went a few feet ahead.

"It is alright, my young friend…" Optimus Prime mumbled, sorrow dripping from his words. "We all have those times of imminent sadness…. And we just need someone to lean onto…. There's times when no one can help you though… Even though we wish we could."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Autobots transformed, standing in the thick of the forest, staring down a small group of Decepticons.

Starscream laughed, his hands cupped around something, presumably Dove, as he stood beside Megatron.

Behind them stood Ravage, Willow, Soundwave, and Reega. They all had dark grins plastered across their face, staring down the Autobots as maliciously as possible.

"Megatron…" Optimus muttered, his voice firm. "What do you want from us in return?"

"Oh, why do you assume that I wish for something in return?" Megatron sneered. I simply wanted to give you your little pet back."

"Well, hurry up and give her back to us," Prowl growled, his hand tightly gripping a gun.

Bumblebee hissed, already taking a battle stance as he glared at Starscream.

"Pathetic Autobots…" Starscream laughed, looking to Megatron. "Should I put the flesh creature down now?"

Megatron nodded, evil intent glinting in his ruby optics. "Yes."

Starscream knelt down, letting something slide from his hands. He stood back up, letting the Autobots look to it.

A gleam of hope and recognition shined in the Autobots eyes, making Bumblebee step forward with intense joy. "Dove…?! Why are you just laying there? Get….up…." He stepped back, a pure look of horror on his face.

"No….! NO!" All of the Autobots reared back in horror, terrified by what they saw….

Dove's mutilated, bloody corpse, complete with her legs ripped off and a hole shot through her middle.

"DOOOOOOOVE!!!!!" Bumblebee screamed, fear and hate shining in his optics.

"NOOOO! YOU…YOU!" He took a step forward, his head hung.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!!!! SHE WAS SO DAMN UNIQUE AND SPECIAL! I LOVED HER!!!! HOW COULD YOU!?"

All of the Decepticons laughed, pointing to Bumblebee. "Oh look, a sad little Autobot!" Starscream sneered. "How terrifying! It's angry because we killed its pet!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!N HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!"

Bumblebee lunged forward, transforming his arm into a cannon, with his dental plating bared.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" He slammed into Megatron, knocking the Decepticon leader down.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY LIGHT! I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE I CARED ABOUT! I LOVED HER! WE ALL DID!" He growled, looking Megatron in the optic.

The Decepticon leader cackled, motionless. "Stupid Autobot… Mercy is for the weak. You are a fool."

"NO! YOU ARE THE FOOL!" He snarled, blasting Megatron in the face.

"You little cretin!" Megatron growled, throwing the Autobot from him as he placed a clawed hand to his burned face.

Bumblebee hissed, flying through the air. He did a back flip, landing effortlessly on his feet. The Autobots stared in shock, cold realization washing over them.

Optimus Prime began to walk forward, going to Bumblebee's aid, when the small Autobot turned around, sadness and fury gleaming in his darkening gaze. "No… Optimus…. Just…give me a chance… I just…"

Optimus stood back, clenching his fist. He'd see what Bumblebee did for now… But the second he started to get hurt fatally… Then he was going in.

Starscream laughed, walking forward with his null ray raised. "Oh, Megatron, let me slag this little abomination!"

Megatron growled, kicking Starscream to the ground. "NO! If this little heathen wants to challenge me… Then he shall have a challenge."

Bumblebee took a sharp breath of oxygen through his intakes, preparing himself to fight. He didn't care if Megatron killed him… He knew there wasn't another being like Dove, and even though he hadn't known her for too long…. He did indeed love her. He had already lost...._them_ as well.

Fury had taken over, turning him into a raging animal. Bumblebee didn't care. He just wanted to see that bastard fall.

Bumblebee roared, lunging forwards and shooting at Megatron.

Laughing, the overlord dodged the shot, firing his cannon and hitting Bumblebee in the abdomen, sending him flying backwards.

Bumblebee grunted, tumbling across the ground. He got up slowly, letting out a gurgle of pain as his side sparked. "Fall, you bastard… FALL!"

He stood up shakily, firing two bullets at Megatron. They hit the war lord in the shoulder, denting the armor. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Megatron cackled, walking forwards towards the small Autobot. "You disgust me… You are an ignorant fool."

"No…" Bumblebee grasped his side, snarling. "I am a being that actually cares for another… And you deserve to fall, after ruining so many lives… And after taking Dove. MY Dove."

Megatron sped forward, wrapping his claws around Bumblebee's throat and lifting him from the ground. "I will kill you…"

"I don't care… As long as I can hear one….just one….single cry of pain from you…." Bumblebee grinned, lifting his arm to reveal his powerful acid cannon. "Fuck you, Megatron."

He fired, hitting Megatron in the chest. The war lord let out a yell of pain, jerking back as his chest burned, the strong acidic bullet eating through his metal.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I WILL END YOU!" Megatron thrust his arm forwards, striking Bumblebee in the head.

"Heh heh…. I got a hit…for Dove." His optics dimmed slowly as he slipped into a deep unconsciousness.

"Now…" Megatron raised his fusion cannon, aiming it for his spark. :Time to end your miserable excuse for a life--"

Megatron dropped Bumblebee's body as Optimus Prime slammed into him, pinning him to the ground.

Optimus Prime growled, holding his energon sword out menacingly. "You disgust me, Megatron. You belong in the scrap heap."

Megatron laughed, bucking the Autobot off him. "Ha, the feeling is mutual, Optimus Prime…" He turned, leaving the surprised Autobots.

"Megatron, what in the name of Primus are you doing?!" Starscream yelled angrily, watching as Megatron strode towards them.

"We don't have the energy to waste on a stupid fight like this." Megatron muttered, smirking. "I would rather fight these imbeciles when it's over something worth fighting for."

Optimus growled, picking up Bumblebee's body carefully, not saying a word.

The Decepticons merely transformed, Ravage and Willow jumping into Soundwave as he drove away through the forest, while the others rose into the air, shooting back to their base.

Optimus Prime sighed, cringing as Ironhide gently picked Dove's body up.

All of the Autobots were silent, sadness looming over them.

"Let's just get back to base." Optimus simply said, the tone in his voice saying that they would talk later…. He just wanted to think for now.

Think…and keep everything inside. Just like he usually did. He would not show it….but Optimus felt like breaking down.

He really was a failure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Darkness. That's all it was. It was pure liquid darkness, and she was floating through it, perfectly content as she didn't feel a single thing.

Dove floated along, thoughts flowing through her mind as she looked for light. She didn't like this, no, she didn't like this at all.

She was frightened, and just wanted to get out. She was alone, and was sure that The Hate would come and tear into her at any moment.

**_"DOVE."_**

She heard the word echo around he, making her cringe as she tried to move away.

**"Please, my child, do not move away… I do not mean to scare you."**

Dove froze as the words floated through her, feeling like a silky melody, like a million angels singing. The voice was beautiful.

"W-who are you?" She whispered, freezing as she stopped squirming.

**"I am your Father, my child."** A blinding light suddenly sliced through the darkness, making Dove lift a hand to cover her eyes. "W-what…?"

She gasped, seeing a blinding figure of white light stand before her. It was giant, even larger than Megatron or Optimus Prime.

Her eyes widened, as she felt herself being drawn close to the figure.

"Who are you?"

**"My child… You know me. I have been by your side all along. I love you."**

Dove began to float towards the blinding white figure of pure light, a smile crossing her face.

"Oh…. Oh,…. G-God? Are….are you God?!" Tears came to her eyes as she stood before the mighty being, feeling an emotion of pure joy come over her.

**"Yes, I am the Lifemaker… The Creator…. Your Father. I have missed you my child, and I am saddened that your life was so sorrowful. But, alas, you kept your faith in me, and never let me leave your side. I love and am proud of you."**

"God…. God!" Dove cried, grinning up at him. "Oh, my Lord, I love you! I am so sorry for all the bad things I have done….! Oh, oh, oh, I love you!!!!"

The Lifemaker smiled, gazing down at her. **"Yes, my child…. But, alas… You were not supposed to die."**

"What?"

**"It was not your time to leave yet, as my child and prophet, you have a great destiny ahead of you."**

Dove looked up at Him in awe. "What? Really?"

God smiled. **"My child… I am afraid that you were birthed from two worlds… You were made specially by mankind, and were believed to not even have a soul…. But you do. And unlike most of mankind, you kept your faith in me."**

Dove looked up at him in wonder. "But, my Lord… What do you mean?"

**"My child…. You were made with the DNA from a Cybertronian. Therefore, you had a spark… But your body was human. You were an experimental hybrid, which is the reason that you were untreated so unfairly throughout your life."**

Dove gasped, rearing back. "B-but, my Lord…"

God sighed, sorrow filling his gaze. **"I am very sorry, my child… I wish that things did not have to happen in that way… Once you return to Earth, I can give you the memories that you never had, the ones that were erased from your mind… The memories of the early stages of your life…. Then you will know."**

Dove gasped, looking up at Him sadly. "But, God… Why do I have to go back? I wish to stay with you!"

**"Dove, my child.. .You are my prophet. You are destined to save a great deal of many people… You have a wonderful fate ahead of you."**

"My Lord… How can this be?"

**"You are very special, Dove… You are very pure. Now, to give you a great gift for following me… I bestow upon you a new body… One that you will save my children with, and one that you were destined to have."**

Dove gasped, feeling her body tingle. "God…?"

Her body seemed to cave in on itself, her frame melting. Her limbs stretched, and her pale skin began to glisten, growing to an even more pure white. She held her breath, a pure white light washing over her and bathing her.

She let out a sigh of contentment, feeling herself change. Within seconds, a totally different looking being stood before God.

She_ was_ very different, looking over her gleaming body in awe. It was a beautiful gift from God.

"Oh… Dear God, thank you! Thank you!"

She beamed, joy washing over her. "I LOVE YOU, GOD! I will never lose my faith in you! This is a miracle!"

The Creator chuckled, looking to her warmly. **"You are welcome my child… Now, go and be a savior. Keep my teachings close to your heart, and complete your inevitable destiny! I love you my child… I have faith in you."**

"I love you, my Father…"

With that, Dove felt herself begin to fade away slowly, like she was falling.

"Wait… W-what's happening? Where am I--"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bumblebee sat in the med bay, hanging his head as all of the Autobots stood before him.

"I just wanted to feel alive… And I did when I was with her…." He sobbed, holding his side.

"I'm sorry that I was so foolish…. I'm sorry that I was so reckless… I was just overcome with rage…. It hurts…. It feels like it did when I lost…them."

Optimus Prime nodded, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "I understand Bumblebee… I am very sorry…for all of your losses. You know that we miss Dove, your mother, and your father just as much as you do…"

Bumblebee looked up, his optics filled with pain. "It,,,it just hurts! If I was a human, I would have died from crying by now!!!" He banged his fist against the table, gritting his dental plating. "It's just not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "Life isn't fair, kid… It's full of pain…. I can't believe that she's dead either…."

Bumblebee cried out, his optics wide, "He killed my parents right in front of me! And then…then he goes and kills my friend, and presents her carcass to me! That bastard! I can't wait to see his dead corpse! I'm going to spit on it!"

Ironhide frowned. "We'll do more than spit on it…."

Sunstreaker looked to the floor, remorse coursing through him. "Hey, squirt…"

Bumblebee lifted his gaze, too weak to even growl. "I'm sorry… I was just feeling pissy when I said that about Dove and stuff…. I did care…. I can't believe she's gone. She really was special, man…"

Bumblebee laughed, hinging his chin against his chest once more. "Thanks, Sunshine… I… I know how you felt."

Sideswipe sighed, leaning against his brother. "It's just not freaking fair!" He cried. "The Decepticons deserve to die! Why do all the good people get killed? It's bullshit!"

Prowl shook his head, "Sideswipe, things DO have to happen. And…well, that's just how those revolting bots work. It's sickening…. But it is true. They're killing machines, filled to the brim with blood lust."

Jazz leaned against Wheeljack, shaking his head. "Dudes, y'know, maybe Dove's deaths had some pros, and not just cons… She doesn't have to stay here, right? All this pain and suffering? Now, she gets to be Primus! Isn't that great?"

Wheeljack sighed. "Yeah, Jazz, it is, but…"

"But a life can never be replaced. Especially one that is eternally and infinitely valuable and cherished." Bumblebee replied, looking up to them.

All of the Autobots looked to him, surprised by his very sudden, very mature words. They looked into his usually happy optics and saw something new….

It was depression, sadness, and regret. They knew that deep down, he had always hidden those feelings, and kept more positive ones pushed out for everyone to see, like a plastic smile.

Now, he was letting all of his pain, millions of years' worth of pain, slip out. The Autobots saw it…and it hurt them.

Optimus Prime knelt down, closing his optics as he wrapped Bumblebee into a tender hug. "I am sorry, Bumblebee…. I failed."

Bumblebee gnashed his dental plates, burying his head into his leader's shoulder. "No, Optimus, you did all you could. Her death was inevitable."

Optimus Prime opened his optics once more, looking to Bumblebee with equally sullen and pained optics. "Bumblebee. I've failed you, Dove, your parents, Elita…."

"No, you haven't!" Bumblebee retorted looking up at him. "You're a hero! You've saved countless lives, you're kind… You're like an angel…with big guns. There's times when things have to happen…. No matter how hard you try, they MUST happen. I'm sorry for the way I acted before…. I was just…mixed up. You're not a bad leader. You're the best."

Optimus Prime felt his spark sting from the kind words, and he felt a wave of warmth wash over him. "Thank you, Bumblebee…. Just know that my feelings for you are mutual. You withhold much courage…. So much that it makes me proud to have you on my team."

Bumblebee leaned back on the table, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Prime…" He paused, looking upwards. "Do you think Dove is happy right now? That she's watching over us?"

Optimus Prime smiled. "Yes, I think she is very happy, Bumblebee…. And I believe we have a new guardian angel."

Bumblebee smiled, closing his optics and playing a quiet song through his speakers….

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_**A/N: Well... You'll get to see what happens to them in the next chapter! Ugh, I wrote the entire chapter at 6:00 AM... I COULDN'T SLEEP AT ALL LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF MY HEAD! GRRRRR! -throws a tantrum.- Anywho.... Sorry for the outburst. I feel so sorry for Bumbles though.... Oh, and I hope I got the image of God correctly... I mean, I donm't know him personally so.... And, yes, I'm changing DOve, and giving her a new body. BUT...most people just make it happen like that. I made it where she was ALREADY cybertronian... God just gave her the other half of her body in full, besides just halfway. So don't yell at me how people have done this before... I got creative! I did a new thing! And, if you copy it, I'll end you! :) Just kidding... But, seriously, I hope you like my plot! Please, read and review, no flames! See you guys next time!**_


	17. A Phantom?

_Dove_

_A Phantom?_

"Uhhh…. Urrrghhh….." A slender shape lay in an old field in suburban Nevada. The sliver moonlight splashed across her gleaming body, making her seem even more mysterious and beautiful.

"W-where am I?"

She blinked, looking around. "What the… Why am I in a field? Where did the Decepticons go? Where's the Autobots?"

She sat up, coughing, looking up to the stars. "Let's get this straight… My head is burning… I'm Lillian…No, Dove. And I was captured by the Decepticons… And…they killed me… Right?"

Dove raised a clawed hand to her face, slapping it to her face with a metallic clang.

She suddenly felt her body grow cold, and she gasped.

"Clang…? Claws? What the…" She looked down, and nearly screamed. "My…body!"

She stood up and frowned, walking forward with quivering, uneasy steps. She nearly fell down as she came to the edge of a small pond.

With a gasp, she looked at her reflection in the sparkling water.

She was huge. She was…metal. She was robotic.

She towered above the surrounding trees, and her armor was a bright, gleaming white. Armor sat on her shoulders, stretching outwards. A thin helm sat on her head, a crown shaped crest sitting in the middle. She was extremely thin but curvy, with long and thin limbs. Her feet were narrow, and the heel was pointed. Her fingers ended in claws, and her optics were a glowing sapphire. Wheels sat on her shoulders and where her calves would be, giving her an athletic look. She looked closer, and could see a crest on her chest, in the shape of a cross.

"…Now I remember. I talked with…God. And it seems that he…gifted me… I'm…a Cbertronian now. Wow."

She stepped back, leaning against a tree. Now what? I don't know what to do! Or how to work this body! And I can't just run out and try to find the Autobots! People would definitely freak… Ugh. I just… I'm screwed."

She put a hand to her squared olfactory sensor, huffing. "Maybe I—"

Suddenly, a sad tune rang out in the air.

_I never thought I'd feel this_  
_Guilty and I'm broken down inside_  
_Livin' with myself_  
_Nothing but lies_

_I always thought I'd make it_  
_But never knew I'd let it get so bad_  
_Livin' with myself_  
_Is all I have_

_I feel numb_  
_I can't come to life_  
_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Livin' in a world so cold_  
_Wasting away_  
_Livin' in a shell with no soul_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_Livin' in a world so cold_  
_Counting the days_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_You've gone away_

_Do you ever feel me_  
_Do you ever look deep down inside_  
_Starin' at yourself_  
_Paralyzed_

_I feel numb_  
_I can't come to life_  
_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Livin' in a world so cold_  
_Wasting away_  
_Livin' in a shell with no soul_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_Livin' in a world so cold_  
_Counting the days_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_You've gone away from me_

_I'm too young to lose my soul_  
_I'm too young to feel this old_  
_For so long I'm left behind_  
_I feel like I'm losing my mind_

_Do you ever feel me_  
_Do you ever look deep down inside_  
_Starin' at your life_  
_Paralyzed_

_Livin' in a world so cold_  
_Wasting away_  
_Livin' in a shell with no soul_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_Livin' in a world so cold_  
_Counting the days_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_You've gone away from me_

"Three Days Grace… Who could be blaring that? It's such a sad song."

She saw headlights show up quickly as a yellow Camaro drive down the barren road about thirty yards back.

"No… Could it be? Is it…" Dove felt her hopes rise. "Is it... I have to try."

She took a deep gust of air through her intakes, closing her optic shutters. "BUMBLEBEE!"

The car lost control, nearly slamming into a tree, and drove wildly into the field, coming to a sudden halt.

Dove hid behind the trees, crouching, utterly silent.

"Who's there!"

Dove heard a frightened voice call out from the empty camaro.

"WHO'S THERE!"

In a flash, it transformed, crouching low, arm transformed into a cannon.

Dove froze and felt her heart…her spark…leap.

"WHO IS THERE? HOW DARE YOU IMITATE HER VOICE! YOU BASTARDS! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

Dove tilted her head, shrinking back. She had never seen Bumblebee angry. It…frightened her.

She slipped on a piece of wet grass and fell down, splashing into the lake. "Ah!"

Bumblebee snarled, then ran forward, cannon whirring. "No! How dare you! How dare you!"

He ripped a tree in half, throwing it aside. With a snarl, he looked down…

And froze. His spark jumped as he saw a terrified, tiny, delicate femme staring up at him.

"Bumblebee! Don't hurt me! I'm Dove!" She whimpered, optics huge.

Bumblebee looked down in surprise, then his optics narrowed as he lowered his cannon.

"No… Dove was human… And she was killed. We buried her body. How dare you try to deceive me."

His metal lips quivered, and clear energon tears threatened to spill from his optics.

The snow colored femme sat up, shaking her head. "No… Bumblebee, please. I talked to God! Primus, if you will! And…he said I had more work to do here… And he gave me a new body! I'm not sure how it happened…but I just woke up here. I swear."

A tear slipped down Bumblebee's faceplate. "That's a load of total slag…"

"Bumblebee… Please." Dove shakily stood up, stepping out from the cold lake.

"It's me. Lillian Williams. White hair, gray eyes, Transfan. Constantly bullied… You rescued me!"

Bumblebee's lips were pursed into a thin line. "Dove… It couldn't be…"

She walked forward, putting a hand on top of his. "It really is me. Please believe."

He looked down at her, and felt his body shake. "I was so scared. When I saw your body… I was so scared."

"It's okay. I'm sorry."

"I thought you were gone forever. Please don't apologize. You never did anything wrong."

"Oh, Bumblebee… I'm so sorry."

"Dove… The day I met you, I felt a need to protect you… I…care for you, like you were mine." He lifted a hand and brushed it across her cheek, smiling as tears freely fell from his optics.

"Dove… It's hard for me to admit this, because I'm scared. Very scared. But… I think I love you. I honestly care for you. I would like to take care of you, and never let anything hurt you again."

Dove blinked, then leaned forward as tears fell from her optics. She leaned into the Autobot's open arms, and snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I could say the same about you, Bee. Please… Don't push me away."

"I could never do that. You're the best thing I've ever seen. You truly are an angel."

"You're my guardian angel then."

"I couldn't save you when the Decepticons took you." He whimpered, holding her tight.

"That was out of your control. Don't fret over it. Just knowing that someone cares for me like you do… That's enough."

Bumblebee swallowed, pulling back and staring into Dove's sparkling optics.

"Is this true? Are you my Dove? And…do you truly care for me? Even love me?"

Dove nodded vigorously, smiling. "Yes! I…love you. You're what I was waiting for all along. You're truly a gift from God."

"And I love you, Gorgeous. I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

Dove smiled, wrapping her arms around the young Autobot's shoulders. "Yes… Thank you."

"Thank you as well, Dove."

Bumblebee smiled, looking to the sky. "This is simply perfect… But we need to get out of here quickly. Decepticons are on the prowl, and Ratchet needs to examine you, alright?"

Dove nodded, smiling. "Of course… But how will we get there? I don't know how to…do stuff."

Bumblebee smiled, sighing. "You have wheels… But I can tell you'll stand out. You need an Earthen mode. But there's no cars around—"

As soon as he said that, a bright white car zoomed around the corner at its top speed.

"There's one! It's a Stingray! It fits you perfectly! Scan it!"

"Huh?"

Bumblebee pressed a button on the side of Dove's head, and a white light beamed out, stretching outwards and scanning the car as it passed, the driver not even noticing them.

Dove felt her body grow warm, and the metal on her body shifted and changed. Seconds later, she stood a little taller, and was now curvier, the wheels on her body larger.

"Does it look okay?"

"Oh yes, Gorgeous." Bumblebee smiled, nodding. "Now, you just need to transform…"

"How do I do that?"

"Alright. Just concentrate and imagine your body changing and shifting to become the car. Nature will take care of the rest."

He transformed in the blink of an optic, and a yellow Camaro revved its engine.

Dove closed her optics, sighing. She felt her body grow light, and it began to change as she imagined herself becoming the Stingray. In seconds she opened her optics again, but saw nothing. "Bumblebee!"

"It's okay! Your sensors will do the rest."

Dove calmed herself as glowing images floated in front of her, showing everything she needed to know to drive.

"Alright. To go, just imagine yourself going…driving. Just like you'd think of yourself walking."

"Mmn…" Dove grunted, then lurched forward. "I did it!"

"Great! Just make it last longer! Concentrate, take control."

"Right…" Dove focused once more, then drove a few feet forward. "I think I got it down."

"Slag, you're a fast learner! You go girl, heh heh! Now, just be careful and follow me! I won't go fast, since this might be a little hard for you. Just concentrate, drive, and hang tight."

"You bet!"

Bumblebee slowly drove forward, flattening grass beneath his tires. Dove followed carefully, still mesmerized by everything.

As the pulled out into the street and moved down the rocky road, Bumblebee laughed.

"What?" Dove giggled, internally smiling.

"I just can't wait to see the Autobots' expressions when they see what I'm bringing home!"

_Disclaimer: I do not own World So Cold by 3DG._

_A/N: AWWWWW! Everything seems to be looking up. :] And there's a new couple too... I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! :]_


End file.
